To Be That of A Hunter
by Gamerof1458
Summary: What point is left in life of your world is crumbling around you? Become something that only knows how to kill and eat and nothing more. I don't know why I haven't killed myself yet or tried to, all I know is that I'm going to help these survivors live!
1. Chapter 1: I Have Become the Hunter!

Welcome to my second story! Again, please do not review too harshly because I'm new at this, so if my story sucks, just explain why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead

I growled at the desolate city. I was standing, no crouching on a building. I had a hoodie on while the hood draped all of my facial features. My pants were stain red as I growled, remembering my latest meal.

My name was the first thing to go when I turned, I laugh at how stupid I was before I was turned into this damn creature! My childhood friend had suffered an easier fate of having his brains blown out. Maybe I should tell what I remember first.

_The city was in a blur as I sped away in a car. I had an AK-47 slung over my back as I drove through horde after horde of infected people. I was sitting in a car with my childhood friend, David. He had a shotgun in his hands as his head hung high in the air. We recently had just escaped from our houses after seeing the infected break through and kill both our families. _

_I nearly cry as I remember the body of my brother just laying there on the ground, my sister next to him. Both had a bullet through the brain after a policeman came in to help. My sister and brother were infected by a bite to the arm, trying to protect me from a madman. The policeman left after he shot my siblings and I was left to stare at three cold blank faces…..2 which were related to me by flesh and blood. _

_I was in a near crazed state when I heard my friend call. I turn to see him holding a bloody sword and a handgun. I nearly scream at him for his bloody entourage when more of those damned things come in. I grab the handgun I always kept for protection in my room and start blasting away at any thing that moved…………………………..nearly missing my friend. _

_We both checked the TV to find out about the outbreak. We decided to escape via the airport since those things can't fly and the safest reported area is either the south or North Pole. I snap out of my daydream and resume driving until of all the ungodly things to happen, a Tank shows up and throws a huge slab of concrete at us. I try to drive away but the horde slowed down my car and we ended up being launched into the sky. _

_When, I reawaken, I find myself covered in blood and scratch marks, but the true thing that made me want to die was the fact I felt teeth marks on my arm. I look around my area and find my weapons gone along with David. I get up and start walking around, following a trail of infected to a building. Inside the darken rooms, I find even more bodies along with empty shells. _

_I keep following a trail to find my buddy David on his last legs. He was propping himself against the wall, his leg was twisted and he was struggling to move to the chair I saw nearby. I quickly ran over to help him but was shocked to see him point his handgun on my face. He says I look like HIM but my appearance changes that. I try to speak but a group of infected round the corner and try to kill David. _

_I pick up a nearby bat and strike at the horde. After the last body fell, I turn to see my friend on the ground. I cry out and run over to find him still barely holding on. I grab his first aid kit and try to patch him up only to find my hands had mutated into long sharp claws. I realize now I have turned into one of them, but somehow still able of logical thinking. _

_I see my friend motion for his gun, I don't understand until he makes the motion of him blowing his brains onto the floor and walls. I sadly nod in agreement as I see his leg was torn open, his stomach ripped in a dozen places, and the bite marks littering his body and remaining good leg. I cry hard bitter tears as I clumsily grab his gun and hand it to him. _

_He positions the thing to his head and aligns with his brain. Before he pulls the trigger, he says one last thing that I will never forget. 'You are my best friend, see you in the other side with our families bro' and then a shot rang out through the halls. I stop crying and stumble out of the building. _

_I look around to find that there are no more people, only those inhuman things walking around, waiting for a sign of a meal to pop up and give them relaxation. Tears flow more strongly now as I realize that not only are there no more survivors, __I had a gun and option to kill myself earlier, a promise I made if we couldn't make it, yet I chose not to, even after the outbreak hit the airport, we still fought because of my insane and cocky attitude! _

_My friend is dead and so is my human soul, I glance up at the sky and walk into the dark, ready to live this new and strange life._

As I replay the memories of my past mistakes over and over again in my head, my new body starts to make me tingle. I snap out of my flashbacks and respond to my urges, my urges to hunt and tear, maybe feast. I glance down at the streets and see 4 survivors maneuver their way through the horde. I nearly laugh at how my stomach will soon be full.

Again I peer down to see more closely, there are a girl and 3 men. An old man, a biker, what appears to be an accountant and a college student are roaming the streets with semi-automatics. I pounce down on a nearby ledge to get a closer picture of who they are. I now see clearly that they are indeed wielding shotguns and machine guns.

I decide to play it safe boy and land on the ground in an alley. Due to my black hoodie and pants plus the complete darkness of the night, they can't see me without flashlights. I crouch in the dark in case they do decide to inspect the alley, but can still attack if they don't see me.

When I finally see a figure come past, I pounce. I land directly on my target; a black man's face meets mine and I stare deep into his eyes, instilling what seems to be an endless torture of pressure and fear, knowing that your probably gonna die right now. My antagonizing glare is soon faltered by the sound of screams of help and pleas to get this thing off of him. I continue to hold the man down and stare as he hollers his head off and it isn't before long that his 3 friends arrive.

I still stay on the man and continue to make him fear me, my red glowing eyes mixed with both excitement and anger just makes the man hoarse as he keeps trying to push me off and desperately stay alive. Before I can do anything else, someone shoves me off of the man and rapidly fires bullets at me.

I am hit in the shoulder and grazed by the leg but after my transformation, I stopped learning and caring about any pain and just leapt away to a tall building. I peer slightly over the edge to see that my attacker was the college student.

She helps the accountant up and checks him for any wounds and such that could be inflicted by my claws, she states her puzzlement when she questions how the man was pinned for awhile yet still did not maintain any scars nor wounds that hunters normally do.

The biker says that I may have been a loony infected or just plain stupid and was asking to be shot, while the accountant stays silent after his near-death experience and the old man just grunts and smokes.

Soon the girl gives up her questions and continues on; staying close to the back while the others take the lead. I growl at what the girl did to my favorite hoodie and how she questions me, I decide she will be next.

I hop down into a doorway that leads to the sounds of crying. I hope those survivors know that this crying is the sign of danger and not a survivor. I was not lucky enough. I see a silhouette of a figure approach slowly, gunning down any infected that comes to close for comfort.

As the figure comes closer, I see that it is in fact the college girl and decide to make this a chance to help her live so I can study her more and learn of her 'fear' of my kind. I wait quietly in the doorway, the sounds of crying radiating opposite of me. As soon as the girl comes up close enough, I thank the stars that she was facing a different angle that will not let her see me.

As soon as she approaches close enough to the door, I pounce. I stare into the face of the girl. I hear three men shout 'Zoey!' in unison, they must have followed behind. I glare deep into the eyes of the young girl and I can smell the immense fear radiating off of her person.

Her eyes tell the full story of wanting and praying to GOD that this thing get the hell off her now or at least someone come to her rescue. I nearly lose control to instinct and raise one of my claws to claw my new play toy, yet I show restraint and instead pounce off and away.

As I hide again in the shadows, I can hear the 4 survivors talk about how weird it was for a hunter to have 5 to 10 seconds of ripping Zoey's guts out yet didn't even make a mark. Zoey, the college girl, then resumes to try the door and again and enters the dark room.

I smack myself for not scaring her away and instead decide to save this clueless person because of the interest she gives me when I chose to study my former kind of people. I dive right into the room, past the biker, old man, and accountant.

They all blink and then realize I slipped past them and rush into the room. Their flashlights combined with the noise they make instantly attract the the dangerous enemy in the room and her roar is echoed immensely as she charges for the nearest target, Zoey. Before the men can do anything, Zoey and the crazed infected have tussled outside and in board streetlight; they could see the witch slicing at Zoey.

In a feeble attempt to protect her face, Zoey raises her gun and her free hand to try and block the witch's swipe, which in turn hurts her hand and weakens the durability of the weapon.

I had stayed in the dark room while they fought outside and the sight of the men not doing anything because of fear of hurting Zoey and the sight of the Witch, as I like to call it, froze the men stiff, I pounce out like lightning and tackle the witch, in determination to save some new specimens.

Before she could try anything, I start clawing at her face and she screams even louder. Her hands swing wildly and I get many good hits in the stomach as well my legs. As we both continue to fight and claw at each other, I hear a beeping noise and turn to see the biker activate a pipe bomb and throw it at us.

The witch again changes targets and charges at the bomb while I quickly scale the wall in an attempt to live. I succeed barely and my legs suffer burns. I peer over the edge to see the 4 people with confused looks as to what just happened and the slips of conservation reveal they were talking about how a hunter resists a pipe bomb. I see that all 4 shudder at the thought of now useless pipe bombs since the beeping noise no longer attracts them.

They all slowly proceed to move to god knows where. As they move through, the biker takes the lead and moves at a fast pace while blowing any infected away. I decide to study him next and find a suitable place on the rooftop over his head.

Just as he pasts the door, I pounce down on him. He doesn't see me so I get a clean capture. He starts yelling to get this 'thing' the hell off of him and I just glare again into this survivor and see he has a fight still in him, a person who is cocky yet could still take on quite a few of the infected. Just as the rest arrive, I hop off of him and pounce away. Again all 4 survivors exchange confused looks.

Due to my position, and how loud these people talk, I manage to hear names and piece them together. Biker man is Francis, accountant is Louis, and old man is Bill, I already know college student so I stop listening after learning their names.

After stalking the group for 1 hour, the girl whines to the extent of collapsing and saying that she is going anywhere. I smirk at this girl's little attitude and decide slightly….just slightly, to kill her last. The rest of the group grunt, agree, or just remain silent. I decide to stick close by and target the remaining person I yet to study.

I leap down into a doorway where they can't see me and wait. Soon, the group takes up leave again, against the girl's protest, and walk in a diamond formation. I grin madly at how Bill takes the back. As soon as they take care of any infected, I pounce onto Bill. As soon as I stare into his eyes, I nearly gasp in shock at how this man shows no fear.

He glares back at me, a cold steel glint in his eyes as he continues to try and wrestle me off. I soon lose as his non-existent fear shocks me to the extent of forgetting my position.

I recover as I hear shouts and war cries and leap away, glancing back once to see only the biker shooting while Zoey and Louis help Bill up. I leap onto a nearby roof and crouch down, hiding my presence from the group as I try and heal my wounds. I look over to see a table littered with guns, ammo, and a couple medical packs. I rip a pack open and clumsily try to dress and fix my wounds.

I sigh at my hopelessness and just put everything back in the pack and rest against a ledge, closing my eyes and thinking about these new 4 survivors that are probably scared out of their minds, trying to survive in this new darken world, I don't know why I haven't even hurt them yet, maybe my sanity is still clinging to my body and thus makes it impossible to hurt any other humans, either way, I'm tired and I fall into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead

As, I reawaken, I glance around to find my surrounding the same. The sky is still dark and my wounds are still open. I realize that I might need actually medical attention since my minor scraps have completely healed while the cuts from the witch are still present. I peer over the edge to see nothing but shambling infected walking around. I stand up and walk, instead of pounce, to the door and try the handle, finding it securely locked.

I huffed and growled before sitting back down into a ledge and waited, seeing as my wounds were too serious for my legs to properly work. I started to ponder about my past until I heard talking and thunder started to sound.

"Hold up." The coarse voice of Bill was enough to make me peer over the edge and spy on them.

"I ain't seen anything like this before." The veteran rubbed a gooey and pasty substance as he tried to examine it.

"Geez, don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself." The voice that was laced with superiority and an air of cockiness was obviously Francis' voice.

"They're changing!" I had to stifle a chuckle when Bill smeared the substance all over Francis' vest.

"OH GOD! Damn it Bill! That stinks!" The biker tried futilely to wipe away the pasty substance as everyone shared a laugh at his expense.

By now, crying could be heard. I had hoped from past experiences that these 4 had learned about the witch, yet when they started to voice their opinions and the sound of agreement to go check it out was heard, I had to hold back from pouncing down there and killing them.

"Someone's still alive." The timid yet eager voice belonged to Zoey, the youngest of the group.

"Over there." Bill said.

Bill and Zoey had entered a dark room with a metal door, shielding them from my view. I sigh inwardly as I know within a short time, they'll all be dead. I crawl over to my left to try and futilely get a better look inside the darkness of the room.

"Hello…hello?" The words were accompanied by the movement of flashlights. I roll my eyes at these idiots for being so stupid. Light was in fact, the witches' most hated item. When the movement stopped, I knew that they had found her.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Zoey said as she tried to reach out for the witch.

Instead, a flash of thunder lit up the night and was enough to make Bill tackle Zoey while closing her flashlight in a swift motion.

"Lights off!" Apparently Bill still remembers his past encounter with the witch. I actually think about not killing him.

The crying continued undisturbed, yet I could see that not either Bill or Zoey exit the room. The witch must have them rooted to the spot in fear. The night didn't stay quiet for long as I could make out the screams and shouts of infected. These 'survivors' were about to be killed.

"Ah shit! Shit! SHIT!" This panicking voice was followed by Francis' shotgun blasts. I face palmed at how Louis was freaking out despite the fact this situation could be controlled with a few well aimed bullets.

"THEY'RE COMING!" I have to resist the urge of killing Louis at his complete stupidity.

I did not look over the edge but the evident scream of a witch pierced the sky and was accompanied by Zoey's loud and screeching voice.

"RUN LIKE HELL!!!" She screamed as the thumping of footsteps followed her.

I heard the door slam shut, seconds from letting the witch fly out. The witch didn't relent though as she kept pounding on the door, eventually breaking through the tough metal with one of her claws. Louis screamed loudly before opening fire with his gun, avoiding the flailing limb as best as he could.

"How do you like that bitch!?" The bullets actually made a difference and it wasn't long before the screams of the witch died down with her.

"STICK TOGETHER!" I merely laughed at whoever uttered such words. There was no way that they could survive just by 'teamwork' or 'watching each others back'. Last I checked Bill and Francis would kill each other if given the chance.

I then heard the sound of low growling before it was followed by something being shot out. Something long and slippery. I then realize that the culprit was another one of the infected. Some monster I labeled Smoker because if how it smells of nothing but smoke, and that when killed, will emit a large mass of it and will blind anyone momentarily.

"AHHHHH!!!" Sounds like the beast has a thing for eating old guys.

"Hold on!" And here comes Francis to the rescue.

A shotgun was fired and then the sound of head combustion was heard, plus my smell picked up smoke. The smoker was dead and Bill thanked Francis for the help before getting back to killing the lower ones.

"Guys?!" Zoey's panicked voice spoke in volumes as more and more of the lower infected poured into the alleyway, trapping them.

I heard a few more shots then someone shouted.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I could see Zoey chuck another one of their homemade pipe bombs at the mass of infected and the beeping was a big attraction to them all.

As the large explosion followed, a burnt smoking arm flew and landed into my grasp. Looking at it with indifference, I took a bite of the cooked meat before tossing the limb down, nailing an infected in the head. As I slowly chewed, I could see a helicopter fly by, its large light attracting Louis as he deserted the group to follow it.

"HEY!!! DOWN HERE!!!!! WE'RE NOT INFECTED! DOWN HERE!!!" Louis had his eyes glued to the sky, following the helicopter until it flew away. The trek and sudden turns had taken its toll and Louis decided following the helicopter blindly would resort to trouble. So he stopped when he was in the open street to catch his breath.

"Damn it!" The man muttered as he turned around to get back to the group.

Instead, a loud shriek was heard before the sound of something tackling Louis. The man screamed in pain as the beast that had pounced on him started to tear away at his flesh. The hunter didn't get far though, as Zoey suddenly tackled the beast and fired several bullets into its torso, added in with Louis' own shots and the hunter collapsed in a dead pile upon a car. Too bad the car had a functional and loud alarm.

"This looks bad" Bill said as, in the distance, as infected seemed to crawl out from whatever hole they hid in and run towards the noise.

I could sense the fear and smell the sweat the 4 survivors must have been experiencing right now. Then a large roar was heard as a car being thrown landed into a mass of the running infected, crippling them. The sound of the enormous beast I call a tank was running over any smaller infected while he grabbed any other infected, that had the bad luck to get into his way, and chuck the body at another group of them.

I then heard Louis speak in an almost hushed tone, like he expected that things would turn worse if he was louder than normal.

"Run or shoot?" Louis said as he took a few steps backwards.

Silence was all that answered him as the group tensed and loaded their guns.

"RUN OR SHOOT!?" The man was in full panic now, his gun clattering to the floor in his shock.

"Both!" Bill answered as he fired at the horde, running backwards towards the alley way again.

I heard more gunfire and roars of the tank as the infected continued to chase after them, the sounds of fighting made my blood boil and my need to feast rise.

"Get to the roofs!" Bill pointed at a steel ladder that lead up to my position.

I heard the tank roar as he rounded the corner. Francis, believing that he was a tough macho biker, whirled around to face the beast.

"Come on! Come on!" Francis taunted as the tank neared.

The tank complied by grabbing the biker and slamming him against the wall. I was starting to become extremely angry. This tank reminded me of the beast that killed my old teacher, who was like a second mother to me. I growled in a rhythmic pattern, singing a guttural song of the hunters. Leaping from my perch, ignoring the bullets whizzing past me in an attempt to stop and kill me, I knew that exposing myself right now was not smart. Because I'm infected, they would obviously try to kill me. Yet, the sight of the tank made me feel indifferent.

I was ready to die.

I was hit many times in the torso and legs, the bullets sending a searing arrow of pain throughout my system. But despite all the damage, I still held true to my mark and landed on the head of the tank. He roared immensely and tried to grab me but I clawed away any of his arms and sliced his face. Despite my best efforts, I was still thrown off as the tank was too strong and my injuries too serious. The tank had changed targets to Zoey, who was shooting at his head chest in a futile attempt to stop him. In the short time I had fought with the tank, everyone besides Zoey was safely on the roof. I don't why, but the college girl remained on the ladder, firing off potshots at the tank.

The tank would not be put down so easily. My sense of survival told me to get to higher ground as the tank jumped, trying to grab Zoey. Just as I reached the roof top, the tank managed to grab onto a small part of the ladder, crushing the thin steel in its massive hands. The tank refused to let go and thus dragged the entire ladder and the platform down with it. The tank had one last time to roar before the entire foundation collapsed on him, crushing his mass being under steel and bricks.

Zoey had tried to get onto the roof but was already falling. I could see her attempt to grab Francis' hand, yet she missed short. Pouncing forward, I caught Zoey and ricocheted off the opposite wall, the ground no longer safe. She started screaming, thinking that I would drop her as soon as I reached a tall enough height. The idea was tempting, but my resolve was renewed. As I flew over onto the roof, I landed right in front of the three men, all which trained their guns at me. I set Zoey down and pushed her over to the group before staring at them with indifference. I stared at the barrel of the shotgun pointed at me, the nozzle housing a lethal spray of bullets, and the dual pistols that would be my demise.

"It's that loony hunter again; the one that jumped on all 4 of us yet didn't do anything." Bill said.

"Yeah, well I don't give a shit if he's Mr. Santa Claus, an infected will always be a vampire and you all know what we do with these freaks." Francis growled as he cocked his shotgun.

"Why would an infected save one of us instead of just senselessly try to claw us apart?" Louis asked as he focused his pistols at me while checking on Zoey.

Soon all discussion was hushed as I coughed a little. I turned to see them all glare at me with hating eyes. Zoey had run over to the table and grabbed a shotgun before shortly pointing the gun at me.

"Well, it's infected; we can't let it live guys, shoot it." Zoey said as she loaded the shotgun.

Every survivor had guns aimed at me, even if I could jump, I would still be shot. I was left with no choice but to just keep my hands raised and wait for the buckshot to put me out of my misery. I...felt my life flash before my eyes, like a movie. I didn't want to die, not yet at least. I didn't want to ascend to the sky this way.

I wanted to live.

"I don't want to die..." I mumble, no longer aware of the 4 humans with the guns.

"Did...that infected just talk?" Zoey asked as she lost her aim for the second after being surprised by my voice.

I lowered my claws and shoved them into my hoodie pocket and started to think. My family died either of this horde or natural causes, my friends the same way.

My mind seemed to be collecting any memories I had left of my past life and was playing them like one big movie. I shed a single tear as I remembered David. I shook my head and stared back at the four survivors, all which had their aim on me again.

"If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me." I said, no longer caring.

"What…the…fuck?" Francis said as he dropped his gun by accident.

"You heard me, go ahead shoot me." I stared at them, waiting for the bullets. The bullets that never came.

"That's impossible, infected can't talk!" Zoey exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the air in surprise.

"Well, I can. I'm infected and I'm talking right now to you so that means I'm a talking infected." I was starting to get annoyed with them.

"Yeah, this infected does have a point or are we all just crazy?" Louis said as he holstered his pistols.

"I have a point?" I talk and I'm infected! What's more to it?

"Will you shut the hell up already?" Bill yelled as he kept his gun on me.

"Will you shoot me already?" I shouted back

Now all 4 survivors dropped their guns and gawked. Not only had I spoken in a human dialect that was audible and sensible, I had just asked to get shot and die.

"Well?"

No answer

I look around at the 4 survivors, still staring at me, until I suddenly remembered my wounds and the pain, and I collapsed. I didn't feel much pain before, but that doesn't mean my body is invincible. I start falling into unconsciousness, desperate to actually live, I clawed furiously at the floor, trying to drag myself over to the table, reaching for a medical pack, but falling unconscious at the last second, groaning.

"Stupid damn limitations of a mortal body." I was dying, yet for some reason, I wanted to live. There was nothing left for me yet I so desperately wanted life.

I heard what sounded to be shotgun cocks followed by the sound of loading. I realized the group was going to shoot me so I just lay there, making peace with God.

I thought back to my family before the infection broke out.

_"Hey there son, sorry I couldn't…stay to see…you grow up." My dad said as he stared back at me with weak pale eyes._

_"(Sniff) Dad, are you really going to die?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry son…but…I want you to…know…that I love......."_

_"Dad?"_

_"..."_

_"Dad!?"_

I shed a single tear, remembering how my father loved me so much, yet I took it for granted.

_"Mom, are you okay?"_

_"It's nothing sweetie, someone crazy man just bit me."_

_"But, you look like a ghost!"_

_"Don't worry honey…just go to bed."_

_"Alright mom_."

That was the last I ever saw my mom as two men in suits came and took her away from me. I was left alone as she struggled desperately to reach me, to hold me, yet she was knocked out and never seen from again.

_"Look out bro!"_

_"Brother! Are you alright? That dude just bit you!"_

_"Don't worry, you and sis okay?"_

_"I got bit too."_

_"Hey kids, everything alright here?"_

_"Nothing wrong sir, just this crazy man bit me and my sister, my little brother is okay though."_

_The policeman didn't respond, he stopped listening after he said bit, the policeman just pulled out his gun and shot both my sister and brother._

_"Look here son, I would get out of town if I was you, nothing safe here anymore.'"_

_After that, the man left me to my tears. Both of my siblings had a gun shot wound in the head, both was looks of total surprise. I cried all night until my friend came._

My memories stopped playing, my eyelids started to fall, darkness was approaching me. I muttered one last prayer.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

A/N: Okay first off, the beginning is from the intro movie, so I can't get yelled at for not credited sources. Second, drop a review now and then, I'm starting to doubt if my work is even worthwhile since nobody tells me if they need an adjustment or not, finally, the spacing is driving me nuts! I'm trying to upload from Microsoft Word with some spaces but it won't be carried over! I've tried everything! I guess I just need to ask if the spacing is alright. Anyways, R and R please!

Edit: This chapter was so rushed and unfulling; I couldn't help but to revise it.


	3. Chapter 3: Unrecognizable

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead

---

When my eyes flutter open, I wonder why in gods name am I still able to think, let alone move. I check my surroundings to find the 4 survivors have taken the medical packs and some ammo for the guns strewn across the table. I wander over to the table and realize I can walk, maybe even pounce.

I pick up a standard handgun; even my clawed hand can still use a gun. I pocket some bullets, take a shotgun and stuff my pockets with as much shells as possible. My pockets don't hold much so I still can run and walk without worry. I just realize what I most do now.

I holster the handgun, sling the shotgun over my back, and walk down the stairs to the now opened door. I find many holes in the wall, bullet riddled bodies are strewn everywhere.

I continue, walking over any solid form until I fall down a hole and walk into the streets. I've decided to do something for these survivors, since they had the pleasure of bandaging my wounds plus not riddling me with bullets. As soon as I turn the corner, I'm greeted with one hell of a sight.

The group is being, to put it bluntly, fucked over. Bill, a freaking old man, is trying to hold off a horde with just a handgun. Zoey has been tangled by the neck and being dragged away by a smoker. Francis is currently pinned to the ground and trying to fight off a hunter and Louis is backing away from a witch that has been pissed off by the looks on her face. I glance around and analyze the situation.

Bill is managing but starting to tire, and reloading is what is mostly killing him. Zoey is trying hard to break free, but her face is turning blue and she's starting to make smaller and smaller gagging noises. Francis is holding the hunter back with the help of his shotgun but the durability of the weapon is lessening with each swipe.

Louis, scared out of his wits, is wasting precious ammo on the witch. Said witch is clawing at the ground, trying to get to Louis since the guy got lucky with his some of his shots and somehow shot out her knees. I swim these choices around my head until I hear a one last pathetic gasp of breath, signaling Zoey's near demise.

I run over to Zoey as fast as possible and cut her free with a simple swipe, taking the chance to grab her shotgun and blow the smoker's head off. I quickly drop the weapon to give back to the girl before rushing off to Francis, tackling the hunter and then stabbing the infected through the eyes with my claw. I yell at the two to aid Bill while I help Louis.

The witch managed to corner Louis against the wall, rearing back her claw to strike. That is, until I walk over with my eyes gleaming hostile red. I plant my foot onto her spine, putting enough pressure to snap it; she screams and tries desperately to turn around. I bend down and stab my claw below her neck. I then pull my claw out and grab her head, twisting it until I hear the satisfying crunch and then tear out the head along with her spine.

I look up to see the other two helping a hobbling Bill while Louis looks like a deer in the headlights. He rushes behind the other three, who give questioning glances until they see my carnage. Again I find myself in the same situation as my hands are raised and four guns are pointed at my head.

"I thought that damn hunter died of its wounds!" Louis screamed, still kinda shocked at my merciless.

"How the hell did that thing get bandaged anyways?" Bill cast a questioning look at his three companions, who all nodded no expect for Zoey who seemed more hesitant.

"I don't know how it's still breathing, but it going to be nothing more than another stain on the wall when I'm through with it!" Francis emphasized this by roughly cocking his shotgun.

"Um, guys, do we have to kill this infected, I mean he saved us all." Zoey lowered her gun, which surprised the other three.

"Zoey! What the hell are you talking about?" Bill finally managed to piece together the puzzle and realizes it was Zoey who bandaged my wounds.

"You know, you guys do realize I saved all your butts right now and I kind of DIDN'T take advantage of your situation during that time"

Again, my voice shocks them all. I just roll my eyes and lower my hands, seeing them do the same since I just shove them into my pockets.

"Well, I guess we do owe ya' one after you just saved us." Bill was starting to see logic.

"He did get that damn hunter off me; I just wish it was sooner, the damn thing nearly broke my gun!"

"Here, take this one." I say as I toss him the shotgun I had. The biker smiles as he tosses away his old one.

"Wait, not only can you talk, but you can actually think and use guns and objects too?" Zoey was raising an eyebrow.

"Hell, I don't even know why I ain't like them, all I know is that I can think straight...until I'm hungry at least, but I already ate." I jerk my thumb towards a pile of bodies, some with bite marks.

The four murmur to themselves, while I peer around the area, smelling smoke and the stench of decaying bodies. After five minutes of hushed discussion, I see the group all look at me.

"Would you like to come with us?" Zoey's question doesn't surprise me the least bit.

"Sure" I walk over to them, being accepted with wary eyes. They still seem to think that I'm just faking and I'm going to attack.

I sigh and walk a few paces back, sitting down as the others start to murmur again. I wait until they stop and start to move. I trail along, sniffing for any special infected or dangers.

It wasn't long until we hit the next safe house. The others seem to be thanking God as they all shuffled in, wanting to rest. I stood outside, knowing they wouldn't want me inside with them.

I hear the sounds of relief as they all plop down and start to chow down on some food. I look around, trying to not focus on the sounds of people wolfing down canned food such as beans and meat.

It is then that it starts to rain and the streets become filled with puddles of water while pools of blood are washed away into the sewers. I stare into a puddle, seeing that even I don't know what my hood hides.

I reach up slowly, my hands shaking anxiously for some reason, and pull the hood down. I gasp at what I see, pulling my hood back up. I can't show the survivors, or else they might do something they wish they didn't. I can feel water running down my cheeks, whether it was the rain or my own tears remain a mystery to me.

I walk back to my post, hearing the deep resonating sounds of snoring. I sigh deeply, pondering about my existence, wondering why my face was unrecognizable to me. I try to remember my past, but no pictures turn up.

I sit down, ready to doze off, while thinking, just thinking.

_Who am I?_

---

A/N: Thanks to all the people who support this story! I really am going to focus on this for awhile until I get some more reviewers on my other story. Until then, consider this story ongoing! Oh yeah, one more thing, R and R!


	4. Chapter 4: Facing a New Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead

Well, it's about time to drop one hell of a bomb. Also, I might changing the rating in later chapters due to excessive violence

---

The quiet night was soon shattered by the piercing scream of infected humans. Zoey had accidentally knocked against a car with an active alarm and the horde screamed as it advanced. Bill loaded another clip into his M16A3 assault rifle, Francis loaded and cocked his shotgun, and Louis readied his dual pistols.

I stay behind them all; stabbing and tearing apart any infected that manage to get too close for comfort. Soon, the infected horde arrives and everyone starts to unload bullets and shells into the horde, effectively keeping them at bay as the body count rises.

I finish ripping an infected arm off a man and beat him to a bloody mass of broken bones and pulp. Suddenly the smell of smoke hits my nostrils. I yell out to the group to be careful of a smoker before continuing to beat infected with various stolen limbs and blunt objects that are scattered nearby.

A cry for help reaches my ears and signals me for help. I spin around to find Zoey being dragged away while a boomer is running at an alarming pace towards her. The other men are preoccupied with the horde and no one seems to hear her cries. I rush over just as my eyes start to gleam that dangerous crimson red again.

I intercept the boomer; the special infected, seeing another hostile infected interfering with its own lunch, starts to gag as the vomit from its massive stomach travels up to its mouth.

I easily reach the boomer before it can vomit out the gross mass of puke it has amassed and claw it across the face with enough force to effectively make it spit the bile in the other direction. I rear up my entire arm and stab it straight through the eyes, my arm going straight through its face. With my free hand, I smash an active pipe bomb through its grotesque gut before pulling out my hand.

With a great deal of strength, I toss the fat infected into the remainder of the charging horde and run over to Zoey and grab the slimy tongue with both hands. With a quick strong jerk, I send the smoker flying over the wall it sought protection from and laugh as it lands heavily on the ground with a large splat. As the cloud of smoke expels from the corpse, the tongue releases Zoey. Soon the double explosion of fiery death and gross green goop goes off while everyone takes cover behind debris.

Everyone later emerges to find two craters in the streets. The 4 survivors regroup, checking each other for wounds and healing when appropriate. I ignore the help offered, knowing my wounds will heal in time due to my infection. Zoey thanks me for saving her and the others nod in agreement for the help. We set out again, searching for the next safe house.

I notice Louis lagging behind as his leg seems to be giving him trouble despite the medical attention giving to it. The pain must have been slowing him down and his progress with the group was starting to fall. I see all the medical packs have been used and the painkillers all guzzled down in a frenzied gulp. I mean seriously, how the hell do these people NOT suffer from over dose?

Anyways, I walk over to the man and offer some assistance, becoming a human crutch. Soon the group is stopped by a witch, the damn crying thing blocking us from crossing into street since she was blocking the only entrance to the building that should lead everyone to one more street before the safe house. I set Louis down and walk towards the witch, the others surprised and trying to quietly but urgently shout and ask what the hell I was doing.

I walk over to the witch; close enough to begin a surprise assault. She starts to growl at my presence, until I pounce onto her. She screams and starts to claw at my torso, trying to tear my entrails out. My eyes turn from the unnatural orange, to the crimson red. My anger just builds and I stab her through the jugular vein, paralyzing her. I continue stabbing her in the neck, making sure she survives long enough to suffer. Soon her screams die down to moans as I stop attacking her neck and grab one of her arms. I pull with my might and rip the limb away, tossing it aside and working on the other body parts. Soon the witch is just a head and body, nothing else.

I laugh an insane song as I find pleasure in tearing her torso open, ripping out guts and entrails. Somehow, she still lives, her moans now turned into whimpers. I continue regardless. I soon stop craving up her torso and proceed to her face, the past beauty still evident even though the eyes and skin have changed. I gentle brush my hand over her features, almost like I regret destroying her body, that is, until I stab my claws through her forehead, destroying the brain and killing her. I then finish ripping apart the body, marveling at the feel of blood and guts. When my senses are controlled, I turn to see the group has fled to leave me alone to my bidding, thinking I was distracting the witch so they could cross. I thank Lord they didn't see my brutality.

I stumble back outside, my wounds now mirroring the ones I had way back when I meet these survivors. The night is becoming darker as the moon is shrouded by the dark clouds. Even my advanced eyesight is having difficultly seeing. I continue walking outside, tracing the trail of bodies until I find them stop outside a building.

Before I enter, a shadow captures my attention. It blurs behind me until I turn back around to be tackled. I hear a loud shriek and soon I feel claws dig into my hoodie. I realize that it is probably another hunter attacking me because of the lingering scent of humans and immense smell of blood and gore. After a few swipes, I manage to grab its arms, holding it back, until I grab the pistol at my side, pull it out, and blow its brains out with a quick shot. I replace my weapon at my side and do a quick check for injuries.

I push the body off, staring at the damage it committed to my clothes. I find my hoodie shredded, my pants cut into ribbons. I curse the hunter, spit upon its destroyed body, and curb stomp the head into mush before I walk off. I start searching for a clothing store, growling at the infected that have been loitering around, waiting for a meal to come to them.

I enter a simple clothing store, tear off my old attire and start searching for new ones. After a short while, I manage to locate clothing that I deem worthy and simple enough to wear. I pull on the hood of a white hoodie over a black T-shirt, pulling on a pair of black dark pants that blend into the night.

My face is reflected off the mirrors shown for customers that wish to see themselves in their new clothing; I grimace at how the others will react. My face is just so...damn humane. My face could be passed off for human almost. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I check myself and make sure I'm fine to move again.

I walk back outside after making sure the old clothes I had are stashed away so that no infected can trace the scent on them and get ready to claw any hostile to death. My past just reminds me of how these damn infected killed my loved ones and I think it's the best time ever to break in my new clothes. These bastard infected killed my loved ones, I, in turn, will now bring upon them gruesome painful death.

I continue to stalk back with a menacing pace to the safe house, shredding apart any infected that come to close or even dare look in my general direction. By the time the red metal door is right behind me, the whiteness of my new clothing is gone. I knock gently to signal I'm there to the others.

I've been traveling with this group for a week, learning a few things about them. I try to tell them a few things about myself, though I think they don't want to know. I soon learn to just shut up, save their skins, and see if I could not burden them anymore than just taking some food. Lord knows that Francis was intentionally calling hunter repeatedly one time in hopes someone would shoot me.

After an hour of sitting, my ears pick up a strange sound. It sounded like, organizing and human words. I get up, walking towards the source where the sound came from.

When I travel a certain distance, I find something that no human turned infected with sane mind would wish to see. A group of special infected is huddled together, like their hugging each other. I see the boomer is unnaturally skinny and the tank actually human sized with God-like muscles, but what is really scaring me is one fact and this one fact only.

_**THESE INFECTED ARE MY FAMILY!**_

I recognize the boomer as my dad, the witch resembles my mom, the smoker is my sister, and the tank like my brother; it dawns on me that I'm the hunter of the group.

My mind reels, my feet seem to buck under my weight. I fall over, landing with a large thud. The world spins; my eyes start to turn black like the night. I hear shuffling feet, and then I feel only pain in my stomach and chest followed by a headache. I cough up bile, spitting out blood. One question runs over and over in my mind until my conscious is lost.

---

A/N: Cliffhanger! I have been meaning to try this. Anyways, I been pondering an idea for awhile and what better idea than the horrible feeling of killing your family. The next chapters will consist of our hunter confronting his family, until finally he has no choice but to kill them. I might try to include a couple chapters where the hunter will develop a bond with the survivors. R and R please


	5. Chapter 5: My Family

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Left 4 Dead!

Okay so I have been pouring heart and soul into these chapters and I think I got about more than 20 chapters thought up, just not sure which ones I'm going to post. Anyways, this chapter is a flashback, so don't go screaming about what the hell is happening, also this might shed some insight on the hunter's relationship and connection to his family.

Seeing at how some reviews need public answers, I'll address them.

PyschoB- Read the story below and next time, only criticize my methods when I don't explain them!

LumpyChunks- I order you to say please!

brokenpassions- Damn, and I proof read the story 3 times! Cocking a handgun basically meant pulling back on the hammer.

PrincessTikal- Didn't see that infected family coming now did ya? Plus, he can't use the shotgun, just carry.

Well, drop a review with a question in it and I might answer

Stupid 3 day glitch destroyed my updating and denied you guys of my story! So double update today!

---

_I feel the sharp cool blade slice through my skin and stabbing my hand. The knife makes a clean cut as I accidentally hurt myself. A cry, a scream, and a shout; the next thing I know, I'm being dragged over to the sink, my hand oozing plenty of blood. _

_I find myself surrounded by my family. My mother is clutching my hand fearfully, my father was rummaging through the medicine cabinet to get some gauze, and my older brother and sister were by my side._

_Soon, my hand is wrapped firmly tight with gauze. I give a toothy grin to my family as thanks for their help. I only regret how I ruined the freshly made stew with my blood. My family pats me on the back and just tells me not to worry. They all huddle in a circle around me, hugging each other and me. _

_I soon become teary eyed, knowing I have been blessed with a family that cares deeply for me and will always help me when I need it. _

_I have my brother the muscle protection, sister the familiar scented caretaker, the mother who cries over even the smallest of accomplishments, and the dad who can eat big and find always time to exercise. I smile when we always find time for each other._

_I will always treasure them in my heart._

---

1 year later

---

_I sit next to my dad, watching TV with him. We both are munching on pizza while cheering and booing when necessary. Suddenly, he pitched forward with a yelp of pain. I nearly screamed at the sight but I did the sensible thing and reached the phone and dialed for help. It was within the hour that everyone got back home. The police were interrogating me about what happened while some other official told what happened to everyone else._

_The next thing I know, sister was on the floor weeping, brother had backed up into a wall and slid slowly down and mother had fallen down, crying into her hands. It was only sorrow that was obviously present that could tear up such a family._

_Our once happy family turned somber and cold._

_---_

5 years later

---

_I was walking home from school, chatting idly with my friends until we went our separate ways. I had just entered through the doorway of my home when I saw my mom dressing a nasty wound. I rushed over and nearly screamed at how much blood oozed from the mark. All she did was just protectively cradled my head until I stopped. She smiled at me and told me not to worry, that everything was fine. _

_It was the next morning that I awoke to the sound of thrashing and fighting. I quickly run out of my room to see men in white suits haul my mother away, despite all her fighting and thrashing, they easily hold her at bay while slowly pushing her to the door. One man stops and starts warning me in advance about what I just saw, threatening to kill me if I dare speak. _

_I only catch a glimpse of them injecting her with some kind of serum and she stops fighting and just collapses crying._

_I cry hard bitter tears, knowing I should've been stronger to protect mom._

---

1 week later

---

_I'm sitting at the kitchen table, munching on some leftover dinner from yesterday until my brother comes home. We both say hi to each other and we chat idly about the strange attacks until sis bursts through the door with a madman following._

_I run over and manage to hold the man back while sis takes cover and my brother dials 911. Still, the man overpowers me and rears his ugly head back to bite me, yet my brother intercepts the bite with his arm and punches the man, HARD. The man went flying, my brother's punch mark plastered across the right side of his face where he hit him. I nearly puke when the spine actually snaps and the head breaks from its body. The dismembered head lands outside._

_When the policeman arrives, he questions us separately and then draws his gun and shoots my brother and sis. He blows the smoke off his weapon like it was part of his job to do so and tells me to grow up and get my ass out of town before more madmen come. _

_Those were the last words he said when another man like before manages to surprise and tackle him. I slam the door shut and ignore the cries for help and block out the screams of agony. I slide down against the wall, crying into my hands. _

_I'm the last of my family._

_---_

These flashbacks replay over and over again in my mind. I only hear the shuffling of feet, followed by shouts and screams. I feel myself heaved and then dragged by my feet and arms, gunshots vibrating off the distilled night. I hear a roar, a cough, a stifled cry, and a large gurgle.

After that, my mind just shuts down.

---

A/N: Well, this actually made me think ahead and I got a bit carried away. I'm deciding to really make one hell of a story outta this, so expect some twists. Also, review on who you want hunter to confront first. Well, R and R. And let me sleep already! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Talking to a Smoker

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead

Shit, longest chapter so far, man, my hands hurt.

* * *

My eyes are refusing to open, the damn pain making it difficult to move. I can sense movement around me and I hear voices, human. I groggily flex my hand, hearing shouts of joy for my awakening, Louis and Zoey must've been watching me.

I open my eyes, groaning as the pain I feel when I move stings like a hive of wasps and bees combined. I hear Zoey exclaim my awakening, followed by the sound of a bottle being shaken. I glance to see Louis reach for my hood so he can feed me some painkillers.

My instinct takes over and I reflexively grab his hand and nearly break it. The man senses my hostility and puts a gun to my head. I release my hold and grab the gun and pull it down, telling Louis to calm down.

Soon everyone is near me, all with looks of puzzlement, Bill is the first to speak.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!? Care to explain why the hell we had to drag your ass back to the safe house while being chased by a group of infected!?!'

'.........Did the group include special infected?'

'I don't know what that has to do with anything.' Francis sounds pretty pissed at me.

'Answer the question damnit!'

My voice recovers and my sudden outburst shocks everyone.

'Okay chill man, there was just the normal infected plus a few special. I think I saw a witch, a boomer, a smoker, and a pretty weird tank.'

When Louis tells me this, a snarl comes out of my throat plus my fist connected to the wall, actually vibrating the floor. Everyone jumps at least 4 feet.

'Did you shoot any of the.........special infected?'

'We tried to but when we cut down the horde, the special just fled, with the tank acting as a shield to our bullets, we did shoot the tank a couple of times but like every tank, they didn't really finch, just yelled.'

My anger fully builds, my eyes turn that dangerous red, claws extend and become sharper, and my teeth mutate into pointy fangs. Everyone sees my transformation and pull their guns out and aim.

'Calm down, we don't want to shoot you.'

'Yeah, why you all mad anyways, I mean you didn't get mad when you killed that witch.'

'Or when you literally tore apart that tank'

'And who can forget the time you used a smoker's tongue as a whip while also using it as a hangman for him?'

'Those...infected...were...my...FAMILY!!!!!!!!'

My voice echoes off the small chambers, everyone covers their ears in pain while Zoey falls back onto the floor and rocks back and forth while Louis comforts her.

My body begins to revert back as the words escaped my mouth. Soon, I calm down as does everyone else. Bill seems apologetic; Francis actually shows a little guilt, and Zoey plus Louis look a bit teary.

'You mean...we were shooting your family?'

'Yeah, my brother was the tank, sis was smoker, mom was witch, and dad was boomer.'

'Some problems with that, your brother seemed smaller, almost human size. Your dad was almost as skinny as Zoey over there, and your mom didn't cry at all, she just gave chase even when we were silent as possible.'

'Oh crap, that really does mean they still have logical thinking'

'Great, not only do we have to take on hordes of mutated and angry people, we now have to take on hordes of mutated and angry people FOLLOWED by a family of special infected that know that pipe bombs are bad and bullets hurt.

When Francis said this, almost everyone paled. The thought of having to fight smart infected without the use of pipe bombs or a long continuous spray of bullets will mean trouble for them.

'Well, seeing as everyone is done thinking about the danger and is rested up, let get going already!'

I was met with glances and empty stares.

'Even though you just found your family, who possibly still remember you, you're still going to help us?'

Zoey was giving one of her 'I am confused' looks at Bill. I really should have known to be met with some questions.

'Yes they are my family, but I made a blood pact with you guys to help you to the helicopter or die trying.'

Everyone silently bowed their heads as they remembered what I swore. I literally took an entire clip of friendly fire for every single one of them and wrote on paper and the walls, a pact to see it through the end.

Silence filled the room for 10 minutes before a screech of the infected rang out, the door was being repeatively banged upon, the steel frame vibrating frequently.

'Let's go before their screams drive us insane.'

Everyone assembled and gathered their gear; I pocketed some shotgun shells along with a few clips. I then reloaded my pistol, checked the hammer, and then polished the handle a little.

Soon, Francis kicked the door open, and we advanced into the alley, away from the infected. I took the rear guard, making sure no infected from behind surprised the group.

When we stepped into the streetlights, the roar of infected grew in sound as thundering feet made its way over to us.

The group took diamond formation while I ran forward, ripping and shredding the infected already coming. Soon the horde came and the sound of gunfire rang like an alarm.

I inspected the roofs, half expecting a blur or smoke. Instead, I find something unexpected. I saw her!

Without telling the others, I pounce to the rooftops, crash landing onto an unfortunate normal infected.

I then rush over to the other end, coming face to face with a smoker.

_Sister_

I stare at her as she slowly turns around and stares at me, blinking in surprise.

'....Sis?'

'You know who I am?'

'Are you or are you not my sister?'

'You do remember!' I get tackled into a wall as my sis rushes me. She seems to be a bit too happy.

'Do you know how worried sick we were when we woke up and didn't find you!?! I had to rip open half a horde to finally see brother's car, oh and he's pretty pissed about you messing up the paint job.'

'Blame that on the damn tank.'

'Heh should've known a tank would kill ya, you always did get your ass kicked by brother.'

'Okay, enough of the damn memories, I want answers now!'

'Okay, so we got infected and then died, simple as that.'

'No, I mean how come mom and dad are infected too!'

'Well, come with me to find out.' She extends her hand, the nails dangerously sharpened.

'Damn it! We need support here!' The hoarse roar of Francis makes me quickly rush over to the edge and peer over.

'Yay! Lunch, aren't we lucky to find something to eat?'

I give my sis a glare that says what the fuck. She just continues to stare at my friends, licking her lips when she sees Louis.

'Mmmm, he looks tasty.' She then readies her tongue but I put my hand over her mouth.

'Hefy! Whfat fhe fell!' I quickly release her and pounce down and help my group.

Bill is being held down by a hunter, Francis is fighting back a horde with his shotgun, Zoey is no where to be seen and Louis is trying to break free of another smoker's grasp.

I give a roar and tackle the hunter, ripping his arm off and then stabbing him in the eye with my pistol and pulling the trigger. I advance to Louis and cut him free and then blow the thing's head off. After that I rush over and decimate the horde, using a double lariat in the middle, effectively slicing down the infected.

After the battle is won, I pounce back onto the rooftops and see my sister over by the edge. I question why and quickly run over to find her constricting Zoey!

I push her to the side and make her release Zoey, the poor girl runs away the first chance.

'The fuck is your problem! I was about to get a decent meal and you had to fucking ruin it!' My sister only swears when she is seriously pissed.

'Well, I don't give a shit! I been protecting these guys since last month and I ain't gonna let you eat them damnit!'

My sister backs up a few paces. She loosens her death stare and replaced it with a confused look.

'It's true; I've sworn to protect these 4 survivors.'

My sister continues to stare and then breaks down in laughter. She rolls on the ground, almost slipping over the edge.

'You're too funny, _sworn to protect these 4_, you really still have a sense of humor after death!'

She continues to roll like a ball until her laughter stops and she gets up and wipes her eyes carefully.

'Okay, now that my laughter has died, let's go eat and seeing as you like the girl so much, I let you have her, beside, that biker looked handsome......'

I actually see drool leak out of the corner of her mouth and I back up a few meters, for good measure. I then shout back.

'I wasn't lying! I really swore to protect these 4!'

Now my sister takes me seriously, she always does when I give her a double dose of extreme hatred glare.

'Why you no good rotten piece of trash, you dare deny me of a good meal!?! I'm going to rip those guys apart and there is nothing you're going to do to stop me!'

She leans over and shoots her tongue out at Francis, and makes a clean score. I can hear him struggle fiercely as my sister drags him against the wall. The others are desperately loading their weapons, shocked at how fast Francis is being pulled.

I pounce in front of my sister, taking a barrage of bullets before taking her down and making her let go of Francis.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed!?! They have guns you freaking idiot!'

My sister sees the logic in my voice and stops struggling to break free. She knocks me off and then stands up.

'I see now you aren't kidding about protecting these people. I know when I'm beat, but your brother is going to charge these humans, the poor sap hasn't eaten for days!'

'So, you're leaving them alone?'

'What? No! I'm just going to wait and then make my move.'

With that being said, she bounds away, using her tongue as a grappling hook and swinging away makes me vaguely remember Spider Man.

I pick myself up and drop down, wincing as the pain shoots through my back.

'You idiot! We had the smoker in perfect aim and you had to jump on her after we start shooting.'

I'm listening to the scolding Bill is giving while Louis and Zoey patch Francis up.

'And I saw that smoker make a getaway too! I expected guts and limbs to go flying! Not for the damn infected to escape!'

'Fuck off, Bill. I'm hurt, my sister is going to tell my family what I did, and I just realized my brother is going to pay a visit soon.'

Bill immediately stops yelling and stares at me, showing an apologetic look, realizing that was my sister.

'Well I don't give a damn if she was my girlfriend or mom, that bitch almost broke my back!'

I give Francis a look of extreme killer intent, the biker actually cringes under my glare.

'Francis, call my sister a bitch again and I make sure she gets to'meet' you next time.'

Francis gulped and shut up while Zoey stifled a laugh and worked on his scratches and bruises.

'Okay guys, where's the next safehouse, I don't want to be stuck out here when the horde catches wind of us again.'

'Louis, the safehouse is right across the street, I saw it when I confronted my sister.'

The group perked up instantly and everyone got up and begins to trek over to the red metal door. Bill helped me limp into the awaiting room and everyone plopped down and rested.

'Wait, I shouldn't be in here, Bill help me outside.'

'Hell no, you're staying inside with us, that way, we know you won't go running off again.'

A chorus of 'yes' followed.

I'm shocked at how Bill told me to stay; normally they wouldn't give a damn about me staying outside, now they want me to stay inside!

Zoey came over and began to patch me up, Louis unloaded the food, Francis studied the writing and map left behind by others, Bill was doing lookout duty.

'Your sister is pretty scary, I thought I heard her go 'my precious' when she was dragging me.'

'Heh, she sounded 'hungry' when she talked about Francis.'

Both of us shuddered and then laughed. Everyone looked at us and just shrugged.

'Okay guys, let's dig in!'

Everyone forms a tight circle around the opened cans of food. I try to block out the sounds of munching and chewing, knowing my hunger might get the better of me.

'Hey, what are you doing over there? Get over here and chow down with us!'

The friendly voice of Louis actually tempts me to go over but I resist.

'Sorry, not hungry.'

'Bullshit, it's been a month and we haven't seen you once eat anything!'

'It's alright, I'm not hungry.'

As soon as I say that, my stomach growls loudly, I grab it in a vain attempt to shut it up but the guys heard.

'Your body betrays you man'

'Get over here and come eat damnit!'

'....Fine'

I trudge over, plopping down next to Zoey. My nose picks up a delicious scent.

_Shit, her fear is overwhelming me_

Louis picks up a can of beef and slides it over to me. I gaze down at the processed meat, the juices making my mouth water.

Before anyone can blink, my hand snatches the can and I pour its contents into my mouth, savoring the taste of cow. I chew quickly and then swallow the entire mass of the beef.

'Damn, not hungry my ass'

'Screw you Francis'

Everyone laughs at how we engage in a witty banter fight, with Francis winning on 'twisted fucked up killer'

'Damn, you got me there man'

'Told ya you can't beat ol' sailor mouth Francis'

'.......ol' sailor mouth Francis?'

'My mom nicknamed me that when I started swearing and then the name just stuck; I'm used to it now'

The group then spends the rest of the night playing cards; I keep watch since my hands are too sharp to hold any. I peer out into the darkness, finding the eternal blackness of the night peaceful and calm. My memory plays over and over again when I met my sister.

_Looks like the family against the black sheep_

* * *

A/N: Well 6 chapters in counting! Next we meet Tank. Soemone tell me how I'm doing so far, I've been working my ass pretty hard and trying to get a good story out for you all. Oh, and next time please read these and respond to any of my questions or else you won't know why I won't advance the story.


	7. Chapter 7: Going against a Tank

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

Well, I might say this chapter is rated M for gore and excessive violence. Trust me, I'm gonna be a BIT sick and twisted.

* * *

The group had fallen asleep long ago. I was looking out into the night, inspecting for something. I knew my brother was close.

_I could feel him._

As answer to my call, the large roar sounded and then the repeated thumping upon the door followed by screams of infected. The group all got up and assembled.

'Get out of here NOW!' I pointed to the rear exit. Everyone exited and Bill called back.

'C'mon!'

I wasn't listening, only preparing myself for the oncoming battle. My pistol was loaded and oiled, my claws sharpened, and my eyes glistening blood red.

'HERE'S FREDDY!!!'

A hand burst through and ripped the door off its hinges. Streams of infected stormed in and rushed past me, running for the rear door.

I knew the 4 could hold them off, so I turned to my brother.

'So, sister really didn't kid about you coming'

The skinny man before me had a large build of normal tanks in the arms only. The rest of his body was barely larger than Francis.

'DAMN STRAIGHT LITTLE MAN!!!'

'Do you have to yell?'

'HELL YEAH!!!'

'You're pretty pissed at me aren't ya?'

'DO I HAVE TO REPEAT?'

I breathe a sigh and just nodded no. I then resumed battle stance and waited for him to come.

'WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?'

'Waiting for you to attack'

'Huh?'

The answer actually made him speak in a whisper for once. I just sighed at how stupid he was and loosened my defense.

'I'm going to fight you aren't I?'

'WHAT? NO!'

'Huh?'

'I CAME TO SAY HI DUMBASS'

'But the door and the infected horde'

'WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SHOUT THROUGH THE BARS AND GET SHOT?'

'Sis told you about them huh?'

'YEP, AND I AIN'T THAT DUMB! THEY GOT GUNS WHILE I GOT FIST, NOT THE SMARTEST ATTACK'

'But you're a freakishly huge mammoth with enough skin and muscle to take down at least a city.'

'ONLY IF THEY DON'T HAVE GUNS OR WEAPONS DUMBASS! WHAT AM I, THE INCREDIBLE HULK?'

'Touché'

'NOW, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIMME A HUG!'

'OH, HELL NO!' I was starting to take back what I thought about him not being stupid.

'HAHAHA, JUST KIDDING!'

'Great, mind not shouting?'

'**Yeah, Yeah'**

'So its either shout or deep bass?'

'**Yeah, most annoying crap I ever have to endure, besides the car.'**

'Sorry about that, a tank threw a chuck at me and...'

'**Yeah, I saw it. And I personally had the favor to rip the bastard's head off after sis found the damn thing nearby.'**

'So...what now?'

'Follow me, got something to show you.'

I followed the man out to a parking lot where crowds of infected were roaming about. He motioned to the rooftops and we both climbed up.

'**Okay, I'll make a deal with you, kill more infected than me, and I'll leave you alone. Lose and I'll come after your friends. Deal?'**

'This it? Kill more and you'll leave me alone?'

'**Yeah'**

'Okay.'

Both of us then glared and jumped down, his superior girth crushed at least 5 infected.

'**GO'**

Both of us ran into the crowds. I didn't really focus on him, just my prey. My blood lust took over as I hacked and slashed.

(Okay here comes the disgusting part)

* * *

I grabbed an infected by the neck and threw him into the crowd, after ripping his throat out. I stabbed a woman with my claw and ripped out her eyes, and then bite into her torso and tore the skin and guts out, spitting out the black heart and ripping out the lungs. Reaching back my hand, I rammed it through the heart of a man and showed it to him before squishing to a slimly mess.

Using my hand as a sword, I sliced upwards and then tore through the bottom part of the man. The infected screams were dying down as I tore off a leg and ripped it open while biting in a man's eyes and spitting out the goop. I pounced onto a woman and sliced open her head and ripped open the brain with my teeth.

By now, the remaining infected actually found it smart to run away. I didn't care as I slashed open a man's chest and dug in with my teeth, my primal instinct taking over. A teenage infected must have been a dumb ass to run up to me and try and claw me.

I poked out his eyes, grabbed his leg and snapped it so the bone showed. After 4 minutes, the body was a tangled mess of broken bones, guts, organs, brain matter, blood; I made a fountain of blood.

I was tearing open infected, gouging out eyes, biting into organs, and actually eating a few brains.

Meat was littering the parking lot, the lungs coupled with hearts, kidneys, and guts filled the lot like a bloodbath in hell. Blood was gushing in thousands. I was dazed when I regained sense and looked around.

* * *

....

....

....

....

After throwing up, I hunted for my brother and found him resting against a flagpole.

'**Well, I win. You were ripping people apart when they were already dead from the first blow, but got to hand it to you. I nearly puked.'**

'Whatever, how do you know you won?'

He pointed to a large mass of broken and mangled bodies.

'**I piled mine, their also just crushed, not ripped.'**

'Damn, when you gonna leave?'

'NOW!'

'Okay, see ya'

He trotted away, making sure to crunch the bodies beneath him. I bounded away, searching for my group. I traced a line of bodies before hearing voices.

'Look, it's been an hour; usually it doesn't take the guy longer than 10 minutes to come back. He's dead I tell ya'

'Don't say that! Just 10 more minutes Bill!'

'He's dead. In the war, when your comrades don't come back within an hour, you leave.'

'Give the poor sucker a chance Bill, he always saved our asses, I think he can take care of himself.'

I smirked a little. How cute, Louis and Francis caring for me, I made a mental note to save an extra medical pack for them.

I drop down and walk over into the light.

'HUNTER!!!!'

I quickly turn around and ready my pounce, expecting the silhouette of a clawed figure. My thoughts are cut short when a bullet hits me square in the shoulder.

'AAAHHH!!!'

'Quick, keep the fire up guys, before he can pounce.'

I dodge most of the bullets, jumping about and rolling, before the pain causes me to stop. I then heard clicks and thank god for the need to reload.

'Quick, use your pistols!'

_Damn you god! _

'Uhhh, guys I think that's our hunter.'

Immediately the hail of bullet stop and I can sense stares cast at Louis. I walk over slowly, the others turning their heads towards me.

'I have one thing and one thing to say before I pass out.'

The others appear to lean in as I take a deep breath.

'FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, you're cool, FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!'

I give them the finger and collapse.

* * *

A/N: HAHA, comic relief.


	8. Chapter 8: Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

R and R! Too tired to care right now so typing now. I also didn't proof read so feel free to pm me to tell me about them.

* * *

I reawaken on a bed. My gun wounds have all been fixed and dressed neatly as possible. My mouth holds the flavor of blood as someone enters. It's Louis.

'Oh hey your awake, let me call the others'

He reopens the door and shouts to the others as I get up and stretch my legs. Soon, the other 3 survivors are in the room… hiding behind Louis.

'Okay, first off, I'm going to hurt all three of you later, second, I'm going to hurt you extra hard Francis, and finally how long was I out?'

'Uh… you were out for 3 days and why are you going to hurt Francis the most?' Zoey seems ready to bolt out the door.

'He was the one to shout hunter'

'Hey, I panicked okay!'

I walk towards the door, the other 3 think I'm going to hurt them and thus run like hell out of the bedroom and slam the door to a separate room.

'Hey Louis, where are we?'

'In a safe apartment, we found it after Francis shot a hunter through a window and nothing came rushing out. Also, the red metal doors gave extra protection.'

'Sweet, well let's get going'

'Okay, I'll go call them, you collect your stuff.'

I walk into the main hallway and find a table filled with weapons and ammo. I pick up my handgun and check the weapon before replacing it in my pocket. Also, thinking a bit ahead, I holster another handgun in case. I then grab some ammo, pocket the shells, and take the painkillers. The group is soon outside too, already packed and ready to go.

'Okay guys, I studied the map in this safehouse and the route to the next one is pretty wide so stick together and make sure no one gets left behind'

Everyone agrees and we set out into the unforgiving night. The infected that escaped from out brother manslaughter were roaming around mindlessly. When they spotted us, they charged like the complete a dumb ass would.

I start ripping apart people while the others provide handgun support, making EXTRA sure not to hit me.

20 miles later, the group is nearly exhausted. Francis is limping, seeing as he got jumped by a hunter and a few infected. Bill and Louis used their medical packs on each other awhile back so their okay for now. Zoey is limping too but has a medical pack.

We have been traveling into a town south of the city; close to what Francis said was the next safehouse. At first, all seems quiet in this town as the infected screams have died down to only a collected group of them. I go around dispatching every stray infected while the others search the buildings for supplies.

I'm grateful for the alone time seeing as I really want to hurt them and I been getting the sick feeling of being followed.

_Your family dumbass_

My mind always whispers this phrase to remind me of the new threat posed by my own relation by flesh and blood. I travel quite a distance from the group, not noticing until I literally hear nothing.

I curse my one track mind and trek backwards, hoping I'm heading towards them. Before I get far, a certain house captures my attention. A repeated _whump_ sound is heard, like something being banged against wood.

I walk around the house, playing a little game of Marco polo with this mysterious sound. It isn't long before I find the door, the sound coming off in waves from the door.

I try the handle but it's locked tight. I think what I would do if I was a man who forgot the keys to a door and have no other tool besides my bare hands.

…

…

…

…

5 minutes later after ripping the door off its hinges, I find an interesting sight. A girl is tied up with a food bowl next to her labeled 'Alice'. I reach forward to remove her bindings but my appearance must have scared her since she tried to back away.

'Hold still damnit!'

After getting kicked in the face 3 times, the chest 4 and the arm 6 times, I finally managed to remove the tape over her mouth. She immediately starts screaming for help, while kicking me again.

'Damnit! Shut up, you'll attract more of them!'

_Too late_

The sound of running feet followed by thumping hands against wood frame surround us. I sweat a little, knowing their must be at least a hundred out there.

'Great, I hope the others are safe.'

The girl has been screaming non-stop and her yelling starts to annoy me.

'Will you shut the hell up before I make you!?!'

That did it; the girl instantly shuts up and whimpers softly. The sound of splintering wood fills the desolate air.

'Crap, they broke through.'

I cut the girl free and motion for her to climb onto my back. Even though she too hears the screams, she actually looks around for an exit instead. I breathe a heavy sigh and grab her by the arms and pull her onto my back.

'You'll hold on if you want to live.'

'Are you...my...guardian angel?'

I look at the girl on my back for a few seconds and then turn my head back around.

'Heh, I guess'

The first few fast infected round the corner and start advancing towards us.

'Heh, blood fountain time'

The smell of fear increases immensely as soon as that phrase left my mouth. Before the girl even protests, I charge forward to meet the horde, bent on slaughtering all of them.

* * *

Francis, Louis, Zoey, and Bill were barricading themselves inside a tall house. The infected were swarming the downstairs as the group unloaded shell after shell and clip after clip into the never ending horde.

'Where the hell is support when you need it?!?' Francis reloaded his shotgun after blowing 10 infected heads into a mushy mass.

'Well, he better have a good reason or we will shoot him for real…on purpose this time too!' Bill was doing a sweeping motion with his uzi as the crowd ran into the bullets.

'Bill! Don't say that or he'll kill you!' Zoey had knocked back a hunter and planted a shell into its brain.

'Well wherever he is, I hope he's okay' Louis was firing like a western cowboy into the horde with his twin pistols.

* * *

'Eat this motherfucker!' I sliced open another head as the horde dwindled greatly; the girl on my back was hugging tightly as blood splattered my face and partially her shoulder.

'Hey, you okay back there?' She nodded gently and resumed covering her eyes.

A boomer came around the corner and was running towards me with a mouth filled with bile.

I look at my hands; look at the fast approaching figure, and then my hands again.

'Screw this'

I pull out my handguns and fire two bullets into the boomer, one in the head and the other in the stomach. The explosion sends any nearby infected flying while more are blown to bits. A little slime lands on my foot and the horde roars in anger.

'Okay, time to shoot zombies and chew bubble gum...and I'm all out of bubble gum!'

* * *

'Shit, I'm almost out!' Francis fired another shell into a smoker. It died immediately and Bill was released from his slimy captive.

'Damnit, this horde isn't getting any smaller!' Zoey had switched to her pistol and fired wildly like Louis.

'Shit! Does anyone have a freaking cocktail or grenade?' Louis was fending off two infected, one he shot in the head and the other he beat to death.

'I only have a cocktail and at this cramped space, we'll burn with this damn house!' Bill had rejoined the fight and fired in a straight line with his uzi, intent on making an opening.

'FIRE IN THE HOLE!' I threw a fat boomer into the crowd outside the building the 4 occupied. I reloaded and fired a bullet into his gut, making a big enough explosion to destroy the entire horde.

The others walked out and Francis proceeded to whack me across the face.

'Where the hell were you?'

'We nearly used up all our ammo fighting off that damn horde!' Bill was roaring mad.

'There were hunters and smokers everywhere!' Zoey rubbed her arm where a hunter got lucky.

'And we didn't have any grenades!' Louis was breathing heavily, trying to get rid of his adrenaline rush'

'What did you have to do that was so fucking important that you couldn't save us?!? And what the hell was that screaming we heard earlier?'

I wait patiently for them to finish their rants, as soon as they stop shouting I start with my own.

'First, I was investigating a weird sound, second, I had to fight my way through a fucking horde, ALONE! And third, I found this uninfected girl!'

All eyes turn to the building I left the girl in. A small figure emerges and she walks slowly towards us.

She stand quivering, her clothes soaked with blood and her faced a little stained with dried blood.

'Oh my god!' Zoey rushes over to the child and starts drilling her with questions. The others stare awestruck at the girl then notice my 'work'. The surrounding area is filled with infected that have a big hole in their heads. Even the hunters and smokers and sliced up and nicly blown apart. Bill asks where I found the girl.

'In one of the abandoned buildings, she was tied up and gagged and I think she was thumping her head against the door to signal me, seeing as I was killing infected near her.'

When my explanation finishes, Zoey walks over, holding Alice's hand.

'I managed to squeeze a little information out of her, but until we're safe, she stays quiet. Oh and one more thing'

Zoey walks over to me, glares me down, and launches a kick to my 'sacred' area. I double over in pain while the guys go ouch.

'That's for making this girl go through watching you slaughter her friends and family! She's coated in their blood!'

'Sorry, Mister guardian angel...'

'Damn...you...Zoey'

_Note to self: Get Zoey back for cheapshot_

* * *

A/N; Don't know why but I always wanted to add more survivors in this game. Well, expect a visit from family next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Family Reunion and a New Name

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

Finally finished the family introductions! Yay! Well, time to develop a little character and maybe add a little more...

* * *

'SHIT!!!'

I was running as fast as I could, dodging the swipes of stray infected. Alice was on my back as I ran through a horde, the others in the distance fending off a tank.

'How the hell do you attract 5 witches, 12 smokers, 16 hunters, A TANK, 6 boomers, and a damn horde of infected just by walking through a damn tunnel!?!' Bill was roaring as he beat away another infected with his gun.

'I blame the damn noise of metal pipes and bottles!' I roared as I chopped my way through a hunter and held Alice tighter.

'Damn it! And we're almost there too!' Zoey was giving a sad pleading look at the safehouse a mere 2 feet away.

'Well, screw it! I held onto these too long!' Francis threw 5 Molotov cocktails at the incoming horde and made a mad dash for the safe house.

'Francis you chicken wuss!' Louis popped another infected in the head with his rifle before chasing after the biker.

'Guys?' Zoey was backing up uneasily from the approaching tank, one of its arms crippled.

'Zoey run for it! I'll cover you!' Bill started firing into the tank with his shotgun.

The behemoth roared and changed course, limping towards Bill as the veteran backed up towards me and the horde. I gave a shout and pushed Bill out of the smoker's tongue and lifted up the old man.

'Carry Alice to the safe house, I'll take care of these bastards.'

Bill gave a nod and rested Alice on his shoulders and dashed towards the open doors of the safehouse.

_Time to open one hell of a can of whoop ass!_

I turn to my victims and roar, charging head first into the crowd.

* * *

'Go back! He can't fight by himself!' Alice was trying to urge Zoey back outside to help hunter.

'Sorry, but I can't. There's way too many outside and we don't have enough fire power.'

'But…'

'Sorry little girl but we can't.' Francis was resting against the wall; his chest was home to a large gash.

'He doesn't seem to need any help anyways.' Bill was looking out the window.

'What the hell are you talking about Bill? There was an army of infected out there! I saw half of them light up like fireworks! Unless our friends fire proof, I don't think he's coming back.' Louis was lying on the floor, loading his guns.

As to contradict Louis' statement, a splash of blood hit the window as Bill backed up uneasily from it.

'The son of a bitch just tore open a boomer, ripped out most of its guts and shoved a grenade in it. Next thing I know, the body explodes in more guts, blood, and bile. I remember seeing the man bite into a witch before the window got splattered.' Bill was holding his hand against his mouth and stomach, trying to qualm the uneasiness.

'Wow, even Bill gets disgusted from that!' Zoey was giving a low laugh as she always thought Bill to be the 'tough as steel' willed person.

'OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!'

Francis and Louis grab the handle and tug open the door just in time for hunter come crashing in. Despite the pain, he still had enough energy to shout.

'NOW CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!'

The two men comply and slam the metal door shut, a LOUD explosion erupting shortly after. Everyone casts a questioning glare at hunter.

'Boomers plus grenades, plus pipe bombs, plus gasoline tanks and bullets, equal big explosion, plus burning infected, equal me running for life before the tank knocks me into safehouse.'

Alice laughed loudly at him, despite his blood stained clothes.

'You're too funny Gi.'

'What?!?' I stare at the little girl as she rolls on the floor laughing.

The others immediately focus their attention on me and Alice.

'Yeah, Zoey says you don't have a name, so I decided to call you Gi!'

'…'

'Umm…Alice sweetie, why did you call him Gi?' Zoey was instantly near her.

'That's his name!'

Alice gets up and draws on the wall with a marker.

**G-**uardian

**I-**nfected

'…'

Everyone starts cracking up at her little acronym and soon I'm the only one still silent.

The entire room is filled with silence at the girl's explanation to my new name. I get up and lift the girl onto the chair and get on the same level as her.

'Okay, now that everyone had their fill of laughing, I want to know what you were doing in that closet.'

The night is spent listening to her tale, of her past life, her recent 15th birthday, and how she pretty much wishes to follow us 5 to safety. Alice lost her family during the first week; she sought refuge in her neighbor.

At first he protected her but then locked and gagged her. She was stuck in the closet for a week before she heard the man get slaughter by the hordes outside. She lost all hope before she heard me killing them and starting to bang her head.

When the sun's first rays shine through the bared windows, Zoey unpacks a few cans of breakfast while the others prepare and Bill examines the maps.

'Alice, do you know how to use a gun?'

'A bit.' Her timid little smile tells me she might be a bit of a crack shot under the slightest pressure.

I nod slowly and hand her a simple pistol. She takes it and pockets the weapon before helping Zoey with breakfast. I lie down, wipe off the gore, and start to doze off before a sudden knock on the door alerts everyone.

Thinking irrationally, I get up and reach for the handle and turn it. Too late I hear the screams; too late I hear the don'ts and no.

Standing in the doorway is a boomer who proceeds to vomit on my face. While I anxiously fumble to wipe away the stuff, a claw strikes me across the face.

'AHH!'

Suddenly, something wraps around me and pulls me out, dragging me away from the screams and cries.

I struggle a bit until I feel no pressure on my waist. I try to rub my eyes to wipe the bile away but it just stings like acid.

'Hello there, son!' I'm hugged by what feels like a skinny infected.

'We missed you so much!' A sniffle and suddenly a second infected hugs me before I manage to break free of their grasp.

I know now who has taken me away.

'Mom and dad, are you there?'

'Hell, the kid does remember us!' Dad then hugs me fiercely again.

I finish wiping away the crap in my eyes and see my family waiting next to me. I see my sister on my brother's back while mom and dad are standing side by side.

Mom is a witch, her eyes that creepy red while her hands have mutated into large claws.

Dad is a skinny boomer; his body size equal to Zoey's and his eyes are also red. His hands are the most normal among us.

'I thought I'll never see you again!' She tries hard to fight away tears in her eyes. .Mom seems to be the crybaby even in death. I gingerly touch the scar on my face and manage to deduce mom was trying to 'hold' me.

'Man, when I woke up in a hospital, and all these people were killing other people, I ran like hell. You would be surprised how many bodies I trampled to get outside!' Dad is stretching his legs while he talks. Still ever the old jogger.

'Now that we're here, what's this talk about you helping humans?' Mom glares evilly at me.

I back up slowly, her gaze making me uncomfortable.

'Yeah, we hadn't had a good human meal since the 5 week of infections son!'

'Great, you guys ate humans too?'

'And they were sure damn tasty!'

'…'

'Well since you don't feel like talking we-'

My ears perk up at the approaching sound of feet, human. I turn around and see Alice running towards me, her emotion twisted into surprise when she sees my family.

'Hey! There's a nice little girl! I call dips!' Brother starts to rush towards her.

'Oh no, you don't!' Sister wraps her tongue around his feet and trips him before shooting her tongue at Alice.

I grab it in mid-flight and scratch it slightly; her reaction shows she felt pain. I release the slippery part and turn towards them.

'FUCK OFF! THAT GIRL IS UNDER MY PROTECTION! SO LONG AS I BREATHE, YOU AIN'T EATING A FUCKING SKIN FLAKE OFF OF HER!'

My voice becomes demonic, my eyes start glowing blood red, and my claws turn into long sharp knives.

'Hey Alice, get back here!' I can hear the others coming.

'Shit! Mom, dad let's beat it! Little brother's friends are coming and they got guns!'

I turn towards Alice where she collapses trembling at my brother, the tank advancing then running away with the family.

The others come and find me and Alice, the little girl in my arms. She is panting heavily, scared of my advancing brother.

'Shh, it's okay Alice.'

She stops a little and then cries asleep in my arms. I can make out only a few words.

'That........thi.....kill......mom'

I hold her gently and then carry her back, ignoring the stares cast at me.

Zoey reaches her hand out and pats Alice on the back. I walk inside and sit down, the girl clutching me like a teddy bear.

_Great, the families' hungry and I'm the only one who can feed them. Plus, my brother killed her mom! I wish I seriously blew my brains out now._

_

* * *

_

Well, next chapter might be a little filler. I'm not sure. Also, I don't know why, maybe it's the sugar, maybe the extensive all-nighters on school days, but I'm thinking of adding lemon....

Anyways, I might set up a poll in my profile on who will Gi kill first in his family.

I'm glad I finally gave him a name! It was so tiring to refer to him as hunter all the time.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

I might include lemon, don't know if I will or not. Anyways, I'm waiting for the 50 mark before continuing, also, please vote in the poll so I can work ahead.

* * *

Gi was walking the empty streets, combing the area through. The group had traveled far from the misty plains and into another city. The safe house they were looking for was an apartment building and the group was resting a bit.

Francis was in critical condition thanks to an unexpected tongue whip lashing from Gi's sister. Bill had the pleasure of meeting Gi's brother, fist to face. Zoey was nursing a witch claw across the leg and Louis was still wiping the bile off his clothes. Alice was unharmed since Gi was defending her the most.

Gi had set out to find the safe house, clear the way, and maybe deal with a few family issues. Soon the apartments were found and the group was walking through the long hallways. Gi was listening for sounds of infected, clawing apart any strays.

It wasn't long before the survivors found the main room, or a makeshift safe house room. Only problem, a witch was in the middle of it.

'I'll take care of this, though I advise some of you to cover or hide your eyes.' Gi walked in slowly, the cries echoing around him.

Gi was carefully threading around the scattered debris, making sure to keep his eyes on the infected. When he was in 2 feet of her, enough to make her growl, Gi pounced.

He landed on the witch and about to stab her before the witch did something odd. First her warning shrieks sounded too......humane, second she didn't struggle or fight, and third the witch was actually trying to push him off not claw him to pieces.

Gi was so shocked he didn't feel the witch push him against his floor before trying to choke him. Though her grip was weak, Gi still didn't struggle and thus lead the witch to believe he was dying.

The others saw all this but were too afraid to move any closer, the witch might turn on them and their ammo was almost out.

The witch continued to choke Gi, the hunter working his mind to think of this witch and her habits before coming to a conclusion.

_She's just like me!_

Gi sprang up, knocking the witch to the floor. He restrained her arms and then peered into her eyes, blocking out the screams and cries before finding what he was looking for.

_Pupils_

He released her, standing up and lifting the witch up. Gi was about to turn to the others and yell for them before the witch sprang for the door, not seeing the people blocking it. She peered up at them, obviously afraid.

'Quick, shoot her!' Francis cocked his shotgun and pointed it at her head. The others followed suit with their guns.

'Wait!' Gi pounced forward in time to take the full blast of the shotgun followed by a hail of uzi bullets and a few pistols shots. Gi slumped a little to the ground, spitting out blood. The group was aghast and paralyzed.

'She's…like…me…' Gi muttered weakly as he rose up slowly, blocking the witch with his arms.

'Don't…shoot...her…' The hunter fell forward, unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

Francis was eyeing the witch uneasily. Zoey and Alice were patching Gi as best as they could, while Bill and Louis hunted for the supplies. Francis had his hand resting on his shotgun, waiting for the witch to even make a step towards someone or the door.

The witch herself was silently waiting, eyeing Francis waiting for a distraction and then to make a run for it. Soon, though both beings were distracted by the awakening of Gi, the hunter standing up directly and quickly.

The witch, seeing an opportunity, made a grab for the shotgun on the table. Francis didn't see her and found the barrel being pointed at his head.

'Shit!' Francis dodge rolled away to the others while the witch turned to them. She growled and aimed it at the group.

'If you're going to shoot, then shoot me.' Gi stepped forwards despite his wounds.

The witch growled again but her finger was shaky and Gi noticed that, so he didn't fear anything. He stepped forward again, this time, enough to be in arms length. The witch growled again and pointed the shotgun at his chest.

Gi just took a step forward, his chest connecting to the shotgun, and reached forward. The witch panicked and pulled the trigger, sending Gi flying backwards. The man was twitching slightly before becoming still.

The witch gasped and dropped the shotgun, the horror of killing someone dawning on her.

'GI!!!!' Alice ran over to his body and starting shaking him, begging him to awaken. The witch saw this, and out of self-pity reached forward to comfort the little girl.

Immediately Zoey got between the two, pointing her pistol at the witch's head.

'You killed him!!!! Why did you kill him!?!?' Zoey pulled the hammer back and then readied her finger. The witch was too terrified to move and just prayed to god for forgiveness. Zoey aimed and pulled the trigger..........the bullet being blocked by a claw.

'Zoey! I'm not dead......not yet at least!' Gi was clutching his stomach while he extended his hand to block her pistol shot. The bullet lodged into his hand when fired.

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

'Damnit! That hurts!' Gi was being bandaged by Zoey and Alice…again. They had to use a knife to dislodge the many shells in his stomach, and then had to create incisions on his upper torso to remove the bullets there. He was struggling to remain calm but was failing big time.

'Oh screw it! Give me some pain killers and morphine damnit!' Louis chuckled lightly before tossing a bottle of painkillers and a syringe of morphine towards the trio.

Gi grabbed the syringe and jammed the needle into his arm, pushing down onto the booster before taking the needle out. He then emptied some painkillers from the bottle and swallowed them.

Zoey and Alice finished bandaging him and then cleaned up the mess they made. Gi walked to the corner where he had 'put' the witch. She was desperately trying to claw apart a handcuff.

Gi remembered he still held the syringe and realized something. He first tried to talk to her.

'Hi, my name's Gi. Are you hurt?' The witch only growled in response, her face contorted into anger as she tried again and again to break the handcuff.

_I knew it!_

Gi grabbed the syringe and penetrated his skin to reach a vein this time. He sucked up some blood with the syringe and then removed it. He snuck up on the witch, waiting for her to turn around.

'Gotcha!' Gi plunged the needle into the witch's arm, pushing down on the booster and injecting her with his blood.

'AAHH!!!' The witch screamed loudly before grabbing the syringe and pulling it out.

'What the fuck is your problem!!!???' The witch screamed at Gi, but then hesitated when she realized what she just said. The others also heard the cry and all stopped their chores and stared at the two.

'I…can…talk?' The witch was rubbing her throat and then started to sing a low tune, understanding her renewed ability to speak.

'Yep, apparently my blood holds a certain strain of DNA that enables me to speak and think straight.' Gi was sitting down, explaining to the witch.

'So wait, you're telling me that your blood holds the power to revert an infected to a sane status?' Zoey was taking out a can of food.

'Apparently it only works of the infected still has a sane mind. I tried this on some other infected outside and all it did was just make them more aggressive.' Gi rolled up his sleeve to show multiple claw wounds.

'Great so let me guess, you want to bring her along.' Francis was loading his shotgun and giving an evil glare at him.

'Well……I didn't think of that. It's all up to her if she wants to join us but I was just planning on leaving her here.' Gi was rubbing the back of his neck to show that Francis' glare was getting to him.

'PLEASE!!! Let me come with you!' The witch latched onto his leg, sinking her claws into it.

'Okay, okay! Geez, just let go of my leg!' Gi was now shaking her off his leg, his blood seeping through his pants.

The others, minus Alice, pissed at the new addition, had a revenge laugh at Gi.

* * *

The group was in the middle of the safe room, stuffing their faces with food. Gi was waiting for everyone to finish before digging in himself.

'Hey, Gi how come you never eat at the same time as us?' Alice was wiping her face with a napkin while she asked.

'Because, in case we run low on food, everyone can eat enough to live, I only eat when I'm really hunger or just right now.' Gi finished opening a can of beef before dumping the contents down his throat.

'Well, we better start hunting for some more food since our new addition has just eating at least 2 weeks worth.' Louis was staring at the witch who was resting against the wall, several cans surrounding her.

'You can't blame a girl for being hungry Louis; the poor thing hasn't eaten for at least a month.'

'Whatever, well it's almost mid-night so it's best we hit the hay. Gi you'll stay and watch the door?' Bill was climbing the stairs to the rooms while asking.

'Yeah Bill, just go to sleep.' Gi lay on the floor, recounting all that has happened today while the others went to bed.

Gi was about to fall asleep until some rustling caught his attention. He sat up and looked around until he saw the witch waking up. She opened her eyes and peered about and then stood up and walked over to Gi.

'You know, you never told us your name.'

'My name is........Diana Chase.

'I believe you already know our names, correct?'

'Yes........your called Gi, the teenage girl was Alice, the college girl was Zoey, the black man was Louis, the veteran is Bill, and the biker is Francis.

'Wow, you have a good memory and ears.'

The witch blushed and turned around, Gi's smile affecting her. She was silently wondering why he seemed so.......attractive.

'Uh, Diana? You okay there? Your face has a little red tint.' Gi reached forward to turn her around but was just pushed away.

'It's……nothing' Diana moved back to her corner and leaned against the wall, faking asleep. Soon Gi was the only one awake.

'What the hell was that about? Oh well, better keep watch.' Gi turned back to the door and silently waited.

_I hope Diana isn't sick._

* * *

A/N: Well, next chapter is probably gonna be random as hell. I'm not sure, lack of sleep and sugar makes me type crazy stuff.

**Remember to vote in the poll**


	11. Chapter 11: Snipers and Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

I'm going to include lemon in a short flashback chapter among others.

Well, here's some new stuff I wanted to add and damn my uncle for preaching RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

* * *

An infected man was staring at the wall of an alley. The man was showing a face of resolute peace until a loud continuous beep sounded. Instantly, his face contorted into anger, and he shone in the moonlight his other arm…a sword.

Gi and the group were traveling the streets of some desolate town. It had been a month since they found Diana, and she was accepted normally among the group. Gi was slicing open infected, clearing open a path for the others to the safe house.

All was going well until Alice accidently fired a bullet into an infected and the body was sent flying into a car. A loud alarm sounded and the sky was filled with the screams and shrieks of infected. Everyone made a formation; the four adults huddled around Alice while Diana and Gi took opposite sides of the group.

'Get ready! This horde sounds pretty big!' Gi clawed apart an infected before beating the crap out of one with it's ripped off arm.

The group was blasting wildly into the horde, mowing down anything that came close. Alice stood over the adults and fired shots in between, scoring headshots.

'What the--- OH SHIT!' Gi dodged rolled out of the way of an infected. The thing was shrouded in the shadows of night.

'Gi, what the hell is wrong?' Diana stabbed an infected through the eyes before running over to him.

The infected came slowly out of the dark, revealing its form. At first glance, the infected would be considered a normal addition to a horde, but upon close inspection, one would see something different.

The infected had an arm that was replaced with a sharp blade, the sword made of the creature's bone mass. The other arm vaguely resembled a shield, the bones grown large to support the shape of something used to block.

The infected roared before charging forward at Gi and Diana. Thinking quickly, Gi pulled his pistol out and fired a round at its head, the infected blocked it with its bone shield.

'Damn it! This infected is smart!' Gi snarled insanely and then fired 5 more rounds, the infected still running forward while blocking the shots.

'Fuck off!' Gi grabbed the infected's shield and pulled it down before firing a shot into its exposed head. The infected's head exploded in a cloud of blood and brain matter. The infected still managed to swipe at Gi and score a clean cut across the chest.

'Damn piece of… Diana go help the others, I don't think they can hold off that horde much longer.' Diana nodded and rushed off while Gi turned around and face a new horde, a horde of the new infected.

'Heh, looks like a sword fight is coming.' Gi reached down and ripped the bone sword from the dead infected.

'Too bad I got a sword AND gun!' Gi charged forward, bent on mass murder.

* * *

Diana was running towards the infected horde, grabbing and stabbing infected while being supported by the five other survivors. Soon, the mass of infected died down and Diana relaxed a little, stopping to pull out her own gun.

*CHI-CHAK*

Diana unloaded several shells into the horde, decimating at least 5 or 6 infected per shot. The other five just stopped and marveled at how she slaughtered the horde within 5 minutes.

Soon, the ground rumbled with something unnatural. The survivors all gave looks of horror at what was coming and rushed to the nearby safety of a building, Diana holding back the horde before joining them. The roar of the tank followed closely behind as the last person slipped through the doors.

'Okay, everyone throw some grenades out of there quick!' Bill whispered hoarsely as he pulled out his grenade.

The others all pulled out a grenade while Alice pulled out a Molotov and Diana a pipe bomb. Everyone activated their respective explosives and threw them outside. A beeping continued for a few moments before a LARGE explosion occurred. The group huddled together to resist the force of the explosion.

When it cleared, the survivors stood up and walked to the door, exactly when it was banged upon relentlessly. The group panicked and everyone rushed to the adjoined room while Diana grabbed a vase and waited besides the doorway.

When a shadow passed, she smashed it upon the figure's head…only to be grabbed and thrust against the wall.

A bloodied Gi was holding a pistol against Diana's head, his face housed multiple cuts, his arms bleeding and one slightly charred, one of his legs were twisted, and to top it all off, a bone sword was lodged in his gut. When the hunter realized who it was, he released her and slumped into a chair, glaring at the group.

He started to recount what happened before the explosion.

* * *

I was ripping apart these horde of new infected, half of them being dumbasses and the other half being smartasses. I'm in the middle of stabbing an infected between the eyes while blowing out another's brains before one of them stabs me through the gut. I jam the sword into the guy's head, break off the sword and then resume cutting and shooting.

When I hear the bellow of the tank, I quickly try to break free of the horde. But, like an idiot, I get myself locked in the middle of it. I realize I have to kill all of them first so I go into my 'hunter' status. After, slaughtering at least 20 infected, I started hearing a beeping sound.

I turn around just in time to be blown away backwards into a brick wall. When the smoke clears, I see everything dead, except for you guys. I decided to smell you out and found you guys here. I started to bang on the door because the knob was broken; I walked through here and get smashed on the head with a fucking Ming vase.

* * *

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Care to explain?'

'Umm, we heard the tank coming and all of us rushed inside and then Bill told us to throw our grenades outside.' Alice was meekly answering for the group, the others too scared.

'(Sigh) As long as no one was stupid enough to shoot me, I'm fine.'

A gunshot was sounded and a bullet whizzed past the group and into Gi's hooded head. The hunter went flying backwards into the wall and then collapsed into the floor.

'You folks alright?' A young man with a rifle walked through the doorway opposite of the group.

'HOLY SHIT!' Diana started to shake Gi's body while the man took aim again.

'Whoops, forgot one.' The man fired another bullet at Diana, the witch too occupied to see the shot coming at her head.

Fortunately, a clawed hand was more than enough to block the bullet. Gi bolted upright and was glaring deadly at the young man, who cracked under the intense killer intent.

'Okay, give me a reason why I shouldn't rip out your throat!' Gi had advanced forward and grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall.

'HOLY HELL! YOU CAN TALK?'

'Wrong answer' Gi reared his hand back and formed it into a straight claw. Before he could start stabbing, Diana grabbed his arm and withheld it.

'Gi, stop!' Diana made Gi release the man and calmed him down. She gently made him sit down and started to patch up his wounds.

'Hey buddy! Wanna tell us why the hell you here?' Francis was getting up and tossing a medical pack to Diana.

'Well, I was holed up here for the last 3 months. I've been sniping a few infected to help people get through, but when your group came. I was out of ammo for my sniper rifle. I was busy hunting through my storage for more when the tank came and you guys then blew the thing to pieces with all those explosives.'

'Sad part was the lone infected still walking over to you guys and I just found some ammo. I ran down and fired at it, thinking it was going to kill you alls.'

The man sat down in a chair before waiting for the group to absorb the information.

'So wait, you fired a bullet at my head, thinking I was going to kill these guys? Didn't you hear the stuff I was explaining?'

'Umm, theirs like two flights of stairs between here and the roof. Plus, you try hauling a sniper rifle, a large backpack, and a box of rifle shots without spilling anything.'

'Touché'

'Okay, I take it you guys going somewhere?' Zoey started explaining the plan while Diana finished patching up Gi's wounds.

'Thanks Diana, that sword was stinging like a bitch'

'You're welcome Gi'

'And that's where we're going.'

'Hey, why not join us; you seem to be able to take care of yourself.'

The man looked at Gi in shock.

'You want me to join you even after I tried to shoot you in the head?!?'

'Yeah, no use leaving a man out here to protect people who may not make it. It's been at least 5 months; I doubt there are still survivors out there and that you only nicked my cheek with that bullet.'

'I guess your right, fine, let me pack up my guns and we'll get going.'

* * *

The group follows the man upstairs to the roof where he proceeds to start shoveling stuff into his backpack. After finished with the small firearms, he motions to a wall of heavy semi-automatics and tells everyone to help carry some.

The group rushes in and starts grabbing whatever. Francis actually drools a bit when browsing the guns the man had.

Gi waited outside of the metal box until his ears picked up the sound of running feet. He glanced over the edge of the roof and saw a lone figure clutching something run from a large horde.

'Shit! Guys we got a horde heading our way and their chasing someone!'

The group immediately rushed out and stared off to where I pointed. The man used his scope and located the figure.

'Oh merciful lord! It's a woman and baby!'

'Shit! Guys run down there and try to hold off any strays and the horde!' The group nodded and rushed down while the man started to fire away at the horde.

'Damnit! This darkness and fog is blocking my vision!' I can't make a clear target. What the hell can we do, she's slowing down!'

Gi stared off into the distance and started doing a head count, when the man told he couldn't fire, he turned to him.'

'You still got one of them snipers?'

Gi loaded the clip, pulled the hammer back, and then aligned the scope. He aimed and fired a bullet that pierced several heads before lodging into an infected's stomach.

The man started to fire at the now visible infected. It was then he started to preach.

* * *

_Surely Satan himself must have let swing the gates of Hell…… for what haunts my flock is surely not the work of our Lord. People are scared. They feel God has abandoned us. The Earth becomes the Devil's playground and people begin to lose faith in the Lord. _

* * *

The man dropped a empty clip before pulling out another and then wiping his scope lens clean.

* * *

"_Where is He?" they ask. "Why does He not answer our prayers? People need miracles. They need to see God is with us always. Even when it seems he is not. They need to see His love And he certainly has his hands full. _

* * *

Gi turned from his scope to see the man fire into an infected that got hold of the woman.

* * *

_I am His shepherd, and so He has called upon me to deliver._

* * *

"Heh, you believe in God eh? Good show. Well I got my own kind of prayer."

Gi turned back to his scope and started to preach himself.

* * *

_"You can run to the farthest edge of the planet,_

_You can hide in the darkest corner of the world,_

* * *

Gi fired another round into a mass of infected before he saw the boomer stalking up

* * *

_You can cross the ocean or climb the highest mountain,_

_Hide in the Earth or fly in the sky,_

* * *

He unloaded the heavy clip, slammed in a new one, and pulled the hammer back.

* * *

__

But I will always find you, before you ever even notice me,

_I will hunt you…till the end of time.''_

* * *

He fired 3 bullets at the boomer. One went through his leg. One found home in its head. And one landed in its stomach.

'Heh, you ever been in the force? You're too good of a shot.'

'Nope, played a lot of shooting games in my lifetime, stuff like that causes you to always to want know the many aspects of guns.'

* * *

After 2 hours of shooting at infected, Gi ran out of ammo.

'Well shit, I'm out.'

'Too bad, I only got this clip.'

'Well, keep the woman protected. I'm going to start some wholesome mass slaughter.'

'Good luck with that.'

Gi pounced to the ground below and started slicing up infected. The adults were protecting Alice in diamond formation until a smoker caught sight of her and latched its tongue around the teenager.

"AHHH!!! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, Alice was released and landed in the arms of Diana. The teenager looked up to see blood and bits of organs go flying before a figure arose and pounced down.

'Thanks Gi.'

'Heh, anything for my little girl'

Alice blushed lightly and then ran back to the group and started using her newly acquired uzi.

'Diana, cover my back, I'm going to start the pounce.'

The witch nodded and stood guard while Gi took a crouching stance. He began to target various infected before giving off a primal roar.

Gi pounced forward and landed on the incoming group of infected. The woman skid to a halt and watched in horror at the hunter before her. She stood rooted to the ground before an infected was about to claw her.

* * *

(Switching perspectives)

* * *

I ducked and tripped over myself and landed on the ground with a small thud. I was holding my baby tightly as the infected bent low and was about to bite. I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick end.

After a full 10 minutes, I reopened my eyes to see the group that was still chasing me dead. The figure I had seen earlier was gone…….only to reappear behind me.

I witnessed the man smash an infected head into the ground before stabbing another one through the eyes. He was slaughtering the infected and soon walked over to me, the piles of bodies and gore unmatched.

He gripped me firmly by the shoulders but gently and helped me off of the ground, careful not to get blood on any of my clothing.

'You alright?'

I was taken aback by the talking infected but recovered from my shock and answered.

'Yes, but my baby is hungry.'

'Heh, we got some milk for the little thing, don't worry.'

'We?'

The hooded figure motioned behind him to the people killing off the second horde.

'Don't worry, follow me.'

I looked at the bloodied claw, at my hungry and wailing baby, and then at the group.

'Thank you.'

* * *

(Back to normal)

* * *

Gi was holding the woman by the hand and leading her quickly to the group, swatting away any infected. He glanced back to make sure she was still there and then resumed running.

Soon, the horde died down to a mere gathering and the survivors easily killed the rest of the infected. Everyone was suffering from some minor scratches but nothing a med pack wouldn't fix. The group all rested easy when the last infected fell lifelessly to the ground.

'Okay guys, we better get some names here or else we might have trouble getting through to each other.'

Gi walked over the group and listened to the introductions. The woman was called Bessie and her baby boy was James. The man introduced himself as Chad.

'Well, since everyone's acquainted now, let's get going. The night doesn't really give a good line of sight when fighting the infected.' Diana took the lead and started to turn the corner before the sound of vomiting was heard.

'SHIT!' Immediately, the horde came running from behind the survivors. The sound of feet was so thunderous that James started to cry loudly, attracting more.

'Guys! Get to the safe house over there!' Gi pointed in the direction of a hotel sporting 3 floors and double red metal doors.

'You heard the man, move!' Francis herded the group towards the hideout while blasting away at infected, hoping to slow them down.

Gi ran over to Diana and removed his hoodie. He quickly started to wipe off any bile and then put his jacket back on.

'Go to the safe house!' I hold them off!' Gi was coated in bile and the infected came running faster at him.

'I'm not leaving you to fight them alone!' She clung desperately to his arm in an attempt to stay.

'NO!!!' Gi grabbed her by the shirt and leg and threw her at the open doors of the safe house. She landed inside just as the men pulled the doors close.

'I'm be damned if you hurt my friends!' Gi secured his hood around his head again and then went into 'hunter' status.

His claws mutated into knives, his eyes glowed with malicious red, and his teeth formed into fangs.

_**

* * *

**_

The hunter was out and his prey was here.

_

* * *

  
_Gi ran forth and grabbed the boomer that vomited on her. He rammed his hand into its stomach and then pulled out the various guts and organs that made up a human. He pulled out a grenade and jammed it into the mess of intestines.

Gi lifted the 300 pound boomer and threw it at the horde of infected. He snarled like an animal before rushing forward and stabbing an infected through the eyes, ripping out his brain and then biting into his stomach. He feasted intensely on the guts, the organs, the blood, and the skin itself of the infected.

Gi arose with a bloodied mouth and then rushed at another one. Tearing open the head, he ripped off every single layer of skin and broke off the exposed arm and beat the infected to death with it.

A smoker wrapped its tongue around Gi's neck and then dragged him towards the wall; giving many infected a chance to claw him. Gi grabbed the tongue and pulled with enough might to make the smoker go flying into a building wall, the sound of crunching and bones snapping filled the air.

It was after Gi removed the tongue that his hunter took over and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

The group was situated around a small fire, stuffing their faces with canned food. Gi and Diana were off to the right side and sharing a couple of rations together. The night was filled with controlled laughter and sounds of merriment.

After the clock struck mid-night, the humans retired to the beds in the safe house while the infected stayed in the main room and shared a little alone time.

'Thanks for helping me back there.' Diana snuggled into his chest as the hunter leaned back.

'Well, your both my friend and my mate, can't help but protect the family.'

Diana was blushing full force and covered her face with her hands. Gi simply kissed her head.

'Man, my hunter side must be mean as hell. I still don't remember killing even half those infected. All I do remember was an angel coming to rescue me.'

Diana blushed even more and just socked him lightly in the arm; his torso was in dire need of healing.

'I still can't believe you decimated that tank with your bare hand and with a broken foot.'

'Heh, blame the psychopathic hunter in me.'

'I still can't believe what that infected said was true.'

'The way he said the 'five stages of controlling the hunter side' of me was enough to make me kill him.'

'But in the end, he was right.'

'Yeah, I know, I mean I could understand bloodlust, killing a human, emotional support, and the hunger. But what made me nearly fall over in embarrassment was when he said LUST.'

Diana blushed slightly more before speaking again.

'He said you must choose a mate or risk raping any infected women you see for 5 hours.'

'That just made me double over in laughter, but I seriously shuddered at the thought.'

'Heh, you didn't show any fear when you confronted me about it.'

'Shut up, I was under the 'influence' of an individual.'

'Whatever, you did find means to satisfy the other stages.'

'Yeah guess I did'

'Well, I'm too tired to move, can I sleep on you?'

'(Sigh) Fine, but no clutching, last time you nearly killed me.'

'Heh, the man who withstood several clips of bullets, lit on fire more than 5 times, swallowed boomer bile, fell down 4 stories, clawed by various infected, stabbed through the gut, arm, leg, etc. and choked various times with a smoker's tongue, is afraid of being squeezed to death.'

'Shut up and go to sleep.'

Diana leaned back on the hunter before sleeping soundly. Gi kissed her forehead gently, watching the moon make its slow passage through the sky.

_Three more people to look after._

* * *

A/N: Next is Mercy Hospital and the introduction of Gi's teacher

Anyways, my uncle was reading the bible when I was typing and I was a bit hazy. Well, I ended up typing that stuff and then my uncle read it and helped me redo it since it was a bit logical and then he commented on how good I was at that stuff but then I think I fell over into my laundry basket

The hunter poem was made by playing some L4D with my infected friends. Apparently one of my teammates was a poetic player and found it nice to start reciting the poem while hunting. I laughed when the guy got sniped, but asked him for it.


	12. Chapter 12: Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

Okay, next chapters are going to be flashbacks. I'm going to cover a few questions such as who the hell was Gi's teacher, what was the blood pact Gi made, and a little lemon with Diana, and how Gi covered his hunter status side affects.

Also, I recommend listening to _Get out Alive_ by _Three Days Grace_

* * *

The roar of a machine turret echoed endlessly into the night. Chad was positioned on a support and was picking off any approaching infected to the north. Bessie was firing a revolver at the strays while trying to calm James.

Zoey was manning the turret while Bill was covering her back, destroying any southern attackers. Francis fired away at the incoming hordes of infected on the west edge of the hospital. Louis was firing now and then after speaking with the copter pilot on their position.

Alice was doing a sweeping motion on the east edge with a M16A3 while beating away any that got to close. Diana blowing away her fair share of infected with a M1014.

Gi was on the lower floors leading to the roof, clawing and tearing apart any infected. The hallways became cramped with the dead bodies piling against each other.

'Shit, only 5 minutes left!'

The infected hordes came rushing, attracted to the sound of gunfire. Gi ran around stabbing infected, tearing apart the dead people.

'Fuck! Eat this motherfucker!' Gi pulled out his pistol and started to shoot heads into pieces.

'The copter's here!'

Zoey stopped the turret and ran for the copter with Bill close behind. Louis beat away an infected near him and ran towards the increasing sound of rotor blades. Francis fired another shell into an infected's skull before joining the others. Bessie dropped her empty revolver and jumped into the copter.

The group ran forward and jumped in, while Chad stayed behind and covered them. The man was too preoccupied that he didn't see the infected behind him. The infected man grabbed Chad and dragged him over to the edge, trying to wrestle a bite on his neck.

The two tumbled over where Chad found himself clinging to the edge, having his legs be pulled by the infected below. Gi ran over and tried pulling him up, the hunter realizing the horde was stronger.

'If you want to live, LET GO!' Chad tried to push Gi off but still found the hunter holding on.

'You are not dying here!'

'_**Let him go already!'**_

'Shit, let go! My legs feel like they're gonna break any second!'

Gi didn't listen, he bended low and swiped at the infected, cutting off many hands. Chad went flying into the copter's awaiting side. Gi ran over and started slicing up any infected while trying holding them off.

The hordes had broken onto the roof and were everywhere, shoulder to shoulder.

'_**There's too many! Even I find all this staggering!' **_

'Gi, come on!' Diana and Alice helped him fight the infected back while they got closer to the copter.

'GO!' Gi turned hunter and started to slash and claw the others while pushing them into the copter's side.

'We're not leaving here without you!' Alice and Diana stayed by his side, dodging his swipes and killing the infected around them.

'GO!!!!!!!' Gi turned around abruptly and grabbed both of them by the shirt collars and threw them into the copter. Both screamed 'NO!' as Gi pulled his pipe bomb out.

_Take care of them……Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis._

'_**I don't they could take care of themselves!'**_

Gi activated the pipe bomb and held it high, letting the infected claw his chest and back to ribbons. Soon, a tongue wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the copter.

Gi cut the tongue and pocketed the pipe bomb, letting the noise attract more. The hunter ran to the radio and grabbed the intercom and put the bomb in front of it, letting the beeping echo through the hospital.

'_**What are you doing!?! Stop before you attract more!'**_

He ran back outside and started to claw apart everything.

'Fly! Go!' Gi smashed an infected skull before pulling out his pistol, firing several rounds into the horde around him, letting the time clock down. The group on the helicopter fired away but that didn't even lower the horde's numbers.

Gi wanted to get in the copter, but the hordes were growing in numbers and he knew he couldn't fight a million infected. He decided on a new resolution.

'Get out of here!' Gi turned the gun to his head.

'_**WHAT! THIS IS YOUR FINAL SOLUTION!?!'**_

The others gasped but the pilot heard and saw and began lift off. The man was deaf to the cries of 'STOP!' and 'WAIT!' and just started to fly off. The man gave a small salute to Gi before flying out of there.

Gi managed to see Alice's face one last time, before he turned back to the hordes.

'......There's no hope for me…'

'_**Don't! You'll never see them again! Stop this and let me take over!'**_

Gi could see the copter disappear before he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

*Click*

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

'Oh shit…'

'_**Thank god!'**_

A new tongue wrapped around Gi, dragging him away from the explosion. The copter was already gone and the explosion only killed a few infected since the hordes were trying to kill him.

He was dragged through hell and high water as his torso and legs were clawed and bit to shreds. He was released and was moments later strangled as the tongue lifted him up.

'You good for nothing piece of trash! You let them get away!' Gi saw his family glaring at him. He was only 5 feet away from the hordes reaching his legs.

'_**OH SHIT! YOUR FAMILY LOOKS PISSED!'**_

'I wanted to dine on that nice old man!' Gi's mother licked her claws venomously before turning to the others. Gi saw his brother crack his huge fist, his father started to snort and his sister was sharpening her claws on a rock.

'You let them go son, so now we're letting you go!' Gi's sister released him on the same level of his family.

The hunter didn't have time to think as a claw sliced him across the face, two claws dug into his torso and ripped open his stomach before he felt a tongue shoot through, piercing his lung, and then a gallon of bile hit him blind in the face.

'Good-bye brother!' Gi looked up one last time to see his brother punch him in the left cheek, sending him flying off the roof and into the streets below.

'_**Shit! Let me take over! NOW!'**_

The last thing Gi heard was his family, his loving and caring family, say good riddance to him and then leave, the sound of the hordes up on the roof lessened as some ran down stairs, some tried to jump down, and more came around the corner.

Gi was lying on his back, only knowing he was screwed because of the hordes and his gun was empty. His arm was twisted, his body bleeding in several areas. His legs were also broken and Gi could see the bone protruding out of his kneecap.

'_**That's incredible! You should have died!'**_

'God, are you there? I'm ready for you to take me to the fiery depths of hell, seeing as I killed too many for the sweet music of heaven.'

'_**Praying to God? Why?'**_

Gi closed his eyes, awaiting death. He tried to fold his hands but his arm was twisted the wrong way and his other hand was crushed under his back.

'See ya you cruel mistress (Earth). Let the humans cleanse you of all these hell spawn if possible.'

'_**Wait! Let me take over! I can heal all your wounds!'**_

Gi thought back to all his time here, his past life and then his old and now new family and friends. He shed a single tear.

'_**No! Do not fall asleep, if you do, you will die! As will me along with your useless existence!' **_

'Well, at least I'm not going alone.'

Gi was about to close his eyes fully, before he heard the sound of a shotgun, followed by a sword being unsheathed. The hunter tried to look around but he couldn't get up, all he heard before passing out was the sound of mass slaughter.

'_**Whose…is…that…kil-' **_

The hunter inside was cut off as Gi fell unconscious.

* * *

A hunter was standing in a mass of bodies. He was holding a bloodied katana and a shotgun in his claws. The man pulled his hood down and walked to Gi's body. He sheathed his weapons and lifted Gi onto his shoulder.

The hunter walked to a corner before meeting more infected. The hunter just smiled as he waited patiently for help.

Only 1 minute later was the sound of tanks roaring heard. Two abnormal tanks arrived and destroyed the horde before the hunter.

'Hey mom hey dad, make a bunk in the house, we got a friend in need.'

'Okay son.'

The three walked to a darkened neighborhood where the infected were sparse. The trio only trotted a few feet before a horde came thundering around the corner.

'Great, more of them. Looks like Gi here is covered in the special kind of bile. Oh well.' The hunter whistled loudly.

Immediately, many special infected came out of different hiding spaces, four witches, three being lead by one, decimating the horde while a smoker, another tank, and another hunter killed the other half of the horde.

'Heh, looks like everyone's getting exercise.'

The hunter smiled viciously as he walked to a large house and laid Gi on the bed, studying the prone body for a second.

'I'll give you 3 fucking months before I throw your dead ass to the hordes. I taught you everything there was about a hunter, and you still lost to your family. I hope you ain't dead, because I want the pleasure if killing you myself for being so weak.'

With that, the hunter turned and left.

* * *

A/N: Well, don't get your hopes up about finding out much about Gi's teacher. All I can say is, I will cover all or most of that in the next few chapters.

Don't forget to vote in my poll, I'm leaving it open until the end of March. So far, I've come up with how Gi is going to kill his brother and sister, it's only a matter of who goes first.

R and R please.


	13. Chapter 13: My Blood Pact

Disclaimer: I do not own L4d, though the original characters are mine

Okay the next few chapters are mainly flashbacks. Since it was supposed to be updated on Easter, I'm just going to update all I did during my vacation

* * *

_Gi was stalking through the apartments, tearing apart any infected he encountered. The group was behind him as he ripped and tore open infected after infected. The hunter was on a killing streak until the group found the elevator. _

'_Okay, when this bell rings we get into formation and kill everything until the lift arrives.' Bill explained as his finger was poised to push the button._

_The four nodded while Gi finished off the last infected. _

'_Okay, here it comes!' _

_Bill jammed the button and soon the ring resonated across the once silent halls. The sound of running feet was as loud as thunder as hordes of infected came rushing for their meal. _

_The four survivors fired as they rounded the corner while Gi leaped onto a smoker and tore it apart. He waved away the smoke and then jumped down upon an infected, crushing its spine. Gi took a wide slash behind him as the horde came in larger numbers._

'_Gi! The lift's here!'_

'_Go on without me! I'll catch up!'_

_The 4 complied and they rushed into the cramped shaft as the doors closed, their last sight of Gi being dragged off by a smoker's tongue._

_Soon, the halls were filled with blood stains and dead bodies. Gi panted heavily before hearing a scream resonate from the upper floors. Thinking quick, Gi dashed into a room, crashed through the window and scaled the wall towards the upper floor._

_Gi smashed the window open and peered inside and saw a crazed man holding a shotgun to Zoey's head. He was petting the girl while threatening the others. _

"_Nobody move! This girl is coming with me and we're going to have a little 'fun'."_

_He snickered wickedly before backing up slowly, making sure he had a grip upon Zoey and the shotgun pointed at her head. The man dragged her to an empty barricaded room before tossing out an alarm clock. _

_The 3 men were dumbstruck at what the man was doing until there was a click sound and the continuous ringing of the alarm rang through the silent walls like a dinner bell. _

'_Oh shit!' Louis ran for the alarm clock, crushing it under his foot just as the screams of infected were nearing. _

'_Crap! We're gonna need support!' _

_Gi jumped through the window and tackled an infected into the wall, smashing its head in the process._

'_Take care of these small fries first, I'll go save Zoey!' _

_Gi ran behind the men as they opened fire on the horde. Gi jiggled the knob furiously before kicking the frame. The door stood stuck and Gi grew more frustrated as he heard sounds of clothing being ripped and the screams of a certain college girl. _

_The breaking point was when Gi heard a gunshot hit someone; his intense hearing told him the man had shot Zoey. _

'_**YOU ARE DEAD.' **_

_Gi backed up and rammed the door, breaking through the door. Gi saw pieces of Zoey's red sweater strewn everywhere. Gi peered around and saw the man hold a pistol to Zoey's head; the girls' hand was bleeding. _

_Gi roared loudly before rushing at the man, getting several bullets lodged in his chest as the man futilely tired to kill him. Gi tackled the man and held him in a head lock while Zoey crawled away. _

_The man was more physically stronger but Gi was enraged and his claws were digging into the man's arms, weakening the grip the man was trying to hold on Gi's arms._

_Gi and the man continued to wrestle until the group rushed in with their guns blazing. All 4 survivors aimed at the man, who had finally managed to free one of his hands. The man laughed manically as he reached in his vest for a pipe bomb. _

'_Let me go or else I'll blow you all to pieces!' The group tensed and cocked their weapons, ready to fire._

'_Gi! Jump out of the way! We need to shoot him before he activates that bomb!' _

'…_Just shoot'_

'_What?!?'_

_The man tried reaching for the activation button but was held back by Gi. _

'_Shoot already! I can't hold this guy forever!' _

_The man was inching his hand slowly towards the on button; Gi was showing major signs of difficultly of handling the man. _

'_We can't shoot, or else we'll hit you!' _

'_Almost got the button! You people had your chance!' The man was within an inch of the button._

'_SHOOT DAMNIT!" _

_Immediately, the 4 opened fire, their bullets piercing through the man and Gi. Blood splattered everywhere as the man coughed up blood and Gi lost his grip as a bullet hit him in the neck._

'…_Die!' _

_The man was too weak to even shout as he pushed the button on the bomb, activating it and laughing a small hoarse laugh._

_Gi instantly grabbed the man by the shoulders, dragged him to the window and threw him through it. The man still managed to grab Gi's leg, thus pulling the hunter along with him as both plunged 5 stories, followed by a bomb. _

_The 4 rushed to the window just in time to see smoke rising up and clouding a patch of sky. _

'_He's…dead'_

'_Well, good riddance. He was slowing us down.' _

'_Bill! He saved all of our lives a number of times! How can you say that?'_

'_Because, Zoey, it was unnatural to have him around.'_

'_Yeah, well cram it old man, he was a friend.' Francis glared hard at Bill, who met his gaze._

'_Heh, glad to know someone appreciates me.'_

_Everyone turned quickly to the window and saw a bloodied Gi, with a charred leg and a smoking back._

'_You're…alive?'_

'_Yep, I managed to pounce back up before the son of a bitch clenched tightly on my leg.'_

_Francis, Zoey, and Louis breathed signs of relief while Bill stood to the side, fearing for his life._

'_You…heard what I said didn't you? Aren't you going to kill me or something?' _

_The 4 turned to Bill as the veteran smoked a cigarette and then continued._

'_I believe you might leave us after what I said, seeing as I recall you saying about you'll leave if someone doesn't accept you.'_

_Gi stood silent as he walked over to the walls. He didn't meet Bill's gaze as he extended his index finger and started to write in the blood on the walls._

_**I will never surrender,**_

_**I will never yield,**_

_**I will never give up,**_

_**Till you 4 can rest,**_

_**Till you can sleep without worry,**_

_**And till you can live a life again, not this…hell**_

_Gi stepped back and turned to Bill. _

'_This is my blood pact to you 4; I made it a long time ago when I first thought about joining you 4. What I said a while back is meaningless now, I have taken a new vow and I plan to stick to it.'_

_The four all stared at his writing upon the walls, then each nodded and walked back, heading for the safe room next door._

_The four survivors ate silently as Gi grabbed the strewn sheets of paper. The hunter made a small cut across his arm, before writing on the paper. He made several copies of his blood pact, posting one on the wall before pocketing the rest._

'_I'll post this in every safe house, no matter what.'_

* * *

A/N: Next is introducing Gi's teacher


	14. Chapter 14: My Teacher

Disclaimer: Dear god do I have to say it! I don't own L4D

This is after the group found Diana. Roughly a monrh.

* * *

_Gi was walking with Diana while the others lagged behind. The infected in the region were all dead due to bullets and claws. The hunter was strolling leisurely, breaking open windows and knocking on cars with active alarms, chuckling at how no infected came._

'_Man, it really is good to finally walk around without those damn infected coming out of nowhere and trying to kill us.'_

'_I hear that Gi!' Louis wooted before jamming the butt of his shotgun into a car, activating the alarm that rang loudly, yet no infected came._

'_I can't believe we actually killed every single last one of them when we first got here. There wasn't even a smoker among them! All we killed was goddamn normal ones!'_

'_Really Bill? I thought it was your ugly face that scared them away while it froze the rest!' Zoey and Francis shared a chuckling sessions as the old man grumbled to himself before lighting a cigarette. _

'_Well, seeing as no infected is going to come, I need to get rid of this damn feeling stuck in my throat.'_

'_Oh crap, you ain't talking about how you acted all crazy with that horde right?' Francis was referring to when the group had first gotten here. Gi was slashing like crazy and everyone who saw him could note the extra gleam of red._

_Though it was considered normal for Gi to go a bit slashing happy, it was completely out of it when he started to kill sadistically. The group first noticed it when Gi spent an hour poking out an infected woman's eyes before eating the small spheres in front of them. __Next was when the sick bastard shoved at least 20 infected heads down a boomer's throat before firing a full clip into its body before the final bullet caused it to explode in a mass of gore and blood. _

_The worst was when a tank touched Alice. Literally. The tank couldn't smash Alice but still managed to touch her slightly by the arm. Though the girl did not sustain any injuries, the following bloodshed made half the group hurl or just shield their eyes. _

_Gi had tore open half of the tank's head while jamming his claws into it's torso at least 50 times. The tank tried to run but Gi just pounced on the beast and tore apart its arms and legs, beating the face with the detached limbs. Finally, the hunter stabbed the tank through the eyes, destroying the brain._

_That was one of the few strange behaviors Gi was emitting. The other day he had spent 2 hours in the bathroom doing god knows what and then later that night, sobs were heard. Everyone thought it was Diana's usual witch side but in truth, it was Gi crying like a baby. After that, Gi had eaten a month worth of food and still craved more. _

_The final straw was when they all found a dead human survivor with various claw and teeth marks………………that resembled Gi's._

'_I kinda think it might be like that.' Gi was backing up away from the group as he started to rear his head back and made the impression of laughing._

'_You think he went crazy?' Diana was holding Alice while watching the hunter rear his head and howl like a wolf._

'_Probably'_

_Soon, the only sound was Gi's howling as the night sky was ironically a full moon with small streaks of dark clouds and not a single star. _

_The group silently waited for him to finish, cleaning their fingernails or yawning. Soon, the howling stopped and only the sound of car alarms was left._

'_I feel much better! Okay, let's go inside a safe house before some infected start coming here, I think I howled enough to attract the state of North Dakota.'_

_Gi took a step forward towards the group………….then was shot straight through the chest. Immediately, the survivors took formation while Diana rushed to Gi. The witch was within arms reach before being tackled away by a tank._

_A hunter leaped down and landed on Gi's chest, the latter coughing up blood. The newcomer pulled free a katana from his sheath on his back and stabbed Gi through the hand and legs._

_The tank was holding off Diana and the others with chunks of concrete and the occasional tackle. Soon, the group realized that the tank wasn't seriously hurting them, it was distracting them._

_The newcomer was having his fun with Gi's body, stabbing and firing at his various limbs with a shotgun. Finally, the newcomer grew bored and raised his katana to finish Gi off. _

_Gi managed to act first. The hunter pulled his pistol free and fired a round at the newcomer's head, missing slightly but enough to make him back off._

_The newcomer did what looked like blinking before doing something unexpected. Speak._

'_You can operate a weapon?' _

'_I could say the same, asshole.' Gi pulled himself up but was kicked down and had a sword lodged in his shoulder._

'_SAY THAT AGAIN, AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU.'_

_The newcomer had eyes so riddled with red killing intent; it could have cracked a mountain._

'_Okay, okay…mind telling your friend over there to stop?' Gi motioned to the tank tackling everyone in a clothesline._

_The newcomer whistled and the tank relented, picking everyone up and then stalking back to the newcomer. _

'_Names M, and this is my brother Derek, apparently we aren't the only family that can retain sense when turned.' _

'_Family? You mean there are more of you?' _

'_Yeah, anyways, if you guys need a safe house, there's one over by the street corner.'_

_The group follows M's finger and see the large steeled building. Everyone tired and completely freaked out, dash over to the welcoming doors. _

_Gi was still being held down by M's sword, and Diana was the only one who didn't run over to the safe house. _

'_Mind removing this? I think you pierced a vital pressure point.'_

'_Not likely, I only aim for the ones that can kill you.'_

_M pulled his sword free before re-sheathing his weapons. He stared at the pair of infected before him, a witch and hunter._

'_You too married?' _

_Both people immediately blushed and turned away from the other._

'........._I'll take that as a no……anyways, I answered your hunter howls, what is it?'_

'_Hunter howls?' _

'_You know, your howling at night every night thing?'_

'_Uh…this was the first time I ever howled like that.'_

'_Oh crap, that means your hunter side is starting to awaken.'_

'_My…hunter...side?'_

'_Oh geez, you don't know about that? Great that must mean you haven't learned about what happens after infection.'_

'_Oh great more shit on my plate.'_

'_More? Hell, this is the main problem you should focus on! Dude, haven't you had any urge to slaughter almost everything?' _

'_Yeah…'_

'_Unusual over eating and emotional breakdowns, did you experienced those?'_

'_A bit, mainly the eating'_

'_Ever crave human flesh and wanted a woman to love…badly?' _

'…'

'_Well?'_

'......._yes'_

'_Well, yeah, those five things I listed are what the activation of your hunter side is. Unless you can achieve each goal, your inner hunter may take over and do as he pleases for god knows how long!' _

'_Crap, how long can I go without breaking down?'_

'_Another month probably, that howl sounded pretty heavy.'_

'_Umm…can you teach me?'_

'_What? The stages?'_

'_Uhh…yes?'_

'_(Sigh) Fine, but the first second you screw up, I'm ditching you, got it?' _

'_Yes teacher'_

'_Teacher? I like the sound of that!' _

* * *

A/N: Next is the activation and first stage


	15. Chapter 15: My Blood Lust

Disclaimer: Dear god do I have to say it! I don't own L4D

Sorry for being so simple with the details. I was kinda rushing past.

* * *

'_Okay, time to first help you activate your hunter side. Even if you killed enough infected to match California's population, you would still have blood lust. You need to be in hunter status before even attempting to fulfill your desires.'_

'_Okay, so how do I access my hunter status?'_

'_Simple. First, find some prey, second, stalk it, and then finally fulfill your need to hunt. After this has been completed, you will hear a voice. This voice is your hunter side. Be careful, your hunter side can and will try to take over your body, making you a true infected hunter that only seeks to kill and feast.'_

'_Well, what prey do I have to stalk?'_

'_Any kind is fine, but you seriously need to be able to kill it without alerting it.'_

'_So, it won't count if I just chose a prey, walk up to it, and then stab it between the eyes?'_

'_Nope, you need to actually pounce and then kill it before it can sense you.'_

'_Well, seeing as there are infected everywhere, I say this will be pretty easy.'_

'_Okay, yeah whatever. Come back here after you can hear your hunter side.'_

'_Okay'_

10 hours, 30 minutes later

'_I'm back…………what?'_

'_You were gone for 10 and half hours! What the hell were you doing!?!'_

_Gi took a step forward to show his clothes were covered with many streaks of blood. His hoodie almost matched the color of M's, which was blood red. He explained it was originally white._

'……_I kept getting sidetracked to a certain woman infected. And I would somehow always alert the infected.'_

'_Did you cover your smell after the……encounter?'_

'_No'_

'…'

'_Uh………okay……well, can you hear your hunter's voice?'_

'_**This is your teacher? Hmph, doesn't deem much of a hunter.'**_

'_Yeah I can hear it, and it apparently is calling you a wuss.'_

_After Gi finished removing the shells and dressing his cut and slash wounds, he went back to accomplish his first stage._

'_Okay jackass, here's the rundown. To satisfy a bloodlust, you must slaughter a number of infected while in hunter status. During this period, you should warn your friends not to come near you, or else your hunter side might find some nice prey.'_

'_**Oh, that sounds tempting.'**_

'_Okay, I'll take you to a parking lot, where I attract some infected for you to kill. Your hunter will need to slaughter at least a 100 before you can actually satisfy it. You better find something blunt or sharp, bullets will be wasted here.'_

'_Okay, I'll take this bat!'_

_Gi hefted a large metal bat unto his shoulders as he walked into the parking lot. It was small, only one opening and square formed. Gi waited patiently for his teacher to assemble an army of infected to attack. _

_The hunter was so transfixed on the opening; he didn't notice his teacher hauling a big bucket of greenish goop. It wasn't long before the stuff was dumped upon the standing hunter._

_Gi glared up at his teacher before he heard the distant roar of infected. He could feel the ground rumbling as 200 hundred infected came rushing at him._

'_Well shit.'_

'_**Hmph, this it? I wanted some fresh humans!'**_

'_Will you shut up and help me?' _

'_**Fine. Close your eyes and find a source of anger.'**_

_Gi did as he was told and started to replay past memories of being shot, the time of his blood pact, when Diana was hurt by that smoker, and finally when he turned infected. There was a change in the hunter's stare when he reopened his eyes. _

'_**Heh, now I can finally have some fun!' **__The hunter swung the bat hard enough to cause a dent in the asphalt ground. He grinned madly as he stared at the incoming infected._

'_**I hunger for your blood!!!!!!!!!' **__The hunter rushed at the horde._

_The hunter jabbed his claws into a unforunte smoker while crushing a man with his foot. Hunter delievered a bone shattering kick to an woman while ripping apart a normal infected. The hunter fought his way through the horde and found a bat on one of the infected, tearing the weapon out and dealing homeruns with heads. Tanks that came ran in fear when they saw the carnage of the hunter, bodies everywhere and gore littering the streets. Still, the hunter fought on and on._

_(On a nearby rooftop)_

'_Ugh, shit. I wasn't nearly as brutal as this guy. Sure I jammed a infected's head down a gutter while slashing and hacking others into pieces, but this guy just made an infected eat his bat!' _

_M was staring, with a disgusted look on his face, down at his student's fighting. He would sigh lightly before leaning back in the easy chair he bought with him and start munching on the popcorn he made, watching the scene play below him. He found more peace in slaughter than movies so he felt more content even though the destruction would have made anyone hurl._

* * *

A/N: Next is feasting!


	16. Chapter 16: My Hunger

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D or else I wouldn't have to eat crappy cup ramen EVERYDAY.

Sorryagain for how short some these are, I just wanted to get through with this.

* * *

'_Well then Gi. It appears your first competition was a success since you're covered in blood and I smell no more bloodlust on you.'_

'_**Hmph, pain in the ass slow talking teacher! Hurry up and get to the next part!'**_

'_Okay, your next stage is hunger. Quite simple. Eat till you are full, and I ain't talking about that human crap, I'm talking about flesh. _

'_Oh great, I have to eat infected?' _

'_That or you feast on some humans, which ironically is the next stage. In truth, easting humans will kill two birds with one stone.'_

'_**Yeah! That sounds great! Come on, I know you been eyeing that girl in your group for awhile!'**_

('_Quiet you! I don't want you cluttering my mind with bullshit thoughts!' )_

'_**Heh, that makes one of us.'**_

'_Okay, I come with you to lead by example, but seriously, you might have to get used to the taste.' _

_Both hunters stalked the quiet streets of the empty town, banging on cars and breaking windows. _

'_Well shit, maybe killing all those special infected when we got here wasn't the smartest of ideas.'_

'_Yeah and maybe killing all those remaining normal ones was stupider.'_

'_Oh well, lets move onto the next town.'_

'_But…shouldn't I tell the others?'_

'_I heard them talking about leaving anyways, just think of this as recon.'_

'_**If by recon you mean full scale murder and assault…I'm in!'**_

_The next hour was spent pouncing over trees and buildings, racing to the infected swarms circling outside of the city. The two hunters landed at the entrance and stared at the number of infected walking around. Both figures thought the entire population was standing right there at the entrance!_

'_I'm. In. Fucking. Hell.'_

'_Cheer up teacher, we got enough here to feed your family!'_

_

* * *

_

One beating and bandaging later…

* * *

'_Rule #1: Never talk about me, and Rule #2: Never ever talk about my family! Got that?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_Okay then, let's eat.' _

_M walked up to a lone infected and punched the man into the ground. He then placed his foot firmly on his shoulder pad and tore the arm off, munching on the hand._

'_Okay, now you try.' The hunter handed his brethren the other arm and motioned for him to bite into it._

'_Ugh, I hate being undead.' _

'_**Shut up and eat already! I'm fucking starving!'**_

_Gi slowly brought the arm to his lips and took a bite, chewing slowly as the skin tasted rotten to his buds but full blown pleasure to his hunter side._

_After 2 hours of munching on legs, hands, and arms; Gi finally acquired the taste for infected without his hunter status needing to be active. He would not need anymore coaxing as he rammed into a man and tore off his arm, then proceeding to eat the said limb._

'_Okay, that's enough; I think you satisfy your hunger.'_

'_**Yeah! Listen to your damn teacher! I…can't…eat…another…hand. Your damn fighting back was bad enough but now I think I miss it!'**_

'_Fine, but for some reason, I want something more…tasty.'_

'_Heh, you must mean human flesh. We're in luck; I smell some dying human over there!' _

_Both hunters raced over. One in hunger, the other in worry. Both infected found a man sprawled on the ground with various wounds on his chest and head. The man could do only so much as raise his hand and beg like a dog._

'_Heh, easy kill. Dips on the face!' _

'_You're one sick little-'_

_A glare shut up Gi at once while M walked over to the man and eased a gun out of his hand. _

'_I may be infected, but I'm not a goddamn sadacistic. You should die first, you're in pain.' _

_The man seemed to smile in appreciation as M pulled the trigger, ending the man's existence. M pocketed the gun and then pulled his sword free of its sheath and set to work of hacking apart the corpse. After 5 minutes, M was biting into an arm while leaving the rest to his student._

'_Eat the rest; I already mastered my stage so you can have it.'_

_Gi gulped loudly as he picked up a leg and bite into it, nearly gagging upon contact, cloth and flesh sinking down to his stomach. He swallowed before tacking another bite, this time more confident. Soon the leg was no more but bones as the hunter set to work on the other parts. _

('_Wait, I thought you were full?')_

'_**Heh, I always have room for some tasty human.'**_

'_Well, when you finish, head back to the previous city. There I'll give you some parting gifts and then the instructions on the last 2 stages.' _

_

* * *

_A/N: Next is emotions


	17. Chapter 17: My Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

Well, next is going to be the lemon. I know some people hate it but I thought this out and wanted some experience before attemtping heavier stories. Just consider it as a first time thing and then continue from there.

* * *

'_Okay everyone, let's move out!'_

'_**Hmph, I thought we would never leave that ghost town! It was too damn quiet.'**_

_(__**'**__Ugh, I hate it when you bitch and whine.')_

'_**Yeah, whatever'**_

'_Okay, so let's go over what we have to do again so I can freely use your power.' _

_Diana and Gi huddled around a folded sheet of paper as both infected waited for everyone to pack up and finish. Diana had heard all about Gi's predicament and wanted to help, the others not so much. The group had given Gi 3 days to train before deciding to depart again. Gi unfolded the instructions his teacher gave him and read quietly to himself._

There are only two stages left for you, both quite hard. The first is a bit difficult, you have to either give or evoke emotional support. I completed this by giving support to my brother. This is quite simple ONLY of you can find someone who accepts your help. Basically, make a sad person happy.

The second stage is probably the hardest for you, Lust. You have to find a female, non-infected or infected, and fulfill the hunter desire. If you don't accomplish this task, not only will your hunter pop in at the worst times, he might find means of rape and kill any female in a 50 mile area.

My simple substitution was to change my lust into bloodlust. The only downside is that sooner or later, you will crave the blood of your loved ones. That's how my family turned. So be careful or else I make have to kill you someday. No joke.

'Are _you done reading and ready to depart?' _

'_Yeah let's go.'_

_The group all trekked to the next town, greeted with M and Gi's previous hunger slaughter. No one complained seeing as there was no resistance and the group was low on ammo as it was. Soon, the first safe house was in sight. When everyone was ushered in, Gi stood outside to guard. The hunter sniffed the air every few seconds to make sure no infected came close to the city. _

_When the moon rose into the sky, Gi heard the safe door open and close and someone came up to his back. He could smell little fear and sense a small figure. Putting two and two together, he deduced it was Alice. The teenager tugged at his sleeve and asked to accompany her to the nearby supermarket. _

'_Everyone's a bit hungry…so they asked me to go to the market, seeing as everyone was too sleepy or just busy.'_

'_Okay Alice, stick close to me.' _

_The pair walked quickly to the market, bashing open the glass doors and then looting the store of its contents. Gi stood rigid as the sound of thumping feet became clear. He signaled to Alice that it was time to jet and both of them ran for the front doors but was stopped short._

_A large hulking figure stood there, his eyes glimmering like a madman as he turned around and ripped a large chunk of the ground. He effectively made a large wall before turning back to his opponents._

_Standing in the doorway was someone Gi hoped he didn't meet for awhile. The monster roared in triumph at finding his brother and his pathetic little morsel. He laughed loudly as Gi took the initiative and rushed at him but was swatted away._

'_LITTLE BROTHER YOU ARE A WEAKLING!'__The tank roared as he switched targets and ran towards Alice, the teenager rushing off while trying to contain the food in her bag. She shrieked as the tank lifted up stalls and counters and flung them at her. _

_Gi got up and dusted his hoodie, growling in annoyance at his brother. The hunter pulled the hood closer to his face while running at the tank and jumping on his back. Though a normal tank would try to reach for his back, a smart one would back up heavily into a wall, which was exactly what Gi's brother did. _

'_Alice! Get out of here! Go get the others and run!' Gi yelled before being knocked off painfully by his brother. _

'_**Hey, stupid, who's this giant jack who's trying to hurt our food…er…..I mean friend.' **_

_Gi mentally projected memories of his family to his hunter side as he jumped up and rushed at his brother. Alice had hidden herself in a corner where his brother couldn't reach but left her with no exit. _

'_Damnit, Alice I told you to run!' Gi tried to put his brother in a half-nelson _**(A/N: Choke-hold)**_ but was struggling because of his worry over Alice. _

_Gi's brother was shaking his head like a bull would to remove its rider. Though the hunter jabbed his hand into his brother's chest, the tank managed to break his hold before pounding his brother into the ground. _

'_HAHAHAHAHA, THIS LITTLE GIRL CAN'T RUN BECAUSE SHE KNOWS THAT I'LL FIND HER LIKE I DID HER FAMILY. SHE MISSED THE BEST PART, THE SCREAMING AND CRUNCHING OF HER FATHER AND MOTHER AND THEN THEIR BONES!!!!!!' _

_Immediately, Alice collapsed. Tears were falling down her face as she heard what the tank said. The teenager's gun fell to the ground and skidded across to the other side of the store. She fell to her knees as she cried hard bitter tears. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. All she could do was watch as Gi's brother approached her with lighting speed._

_Gi also heard his brother's boast. He didn't have any pain left to feel, his thoughts all transfixed on Alice and how he wanted to help her. He stood up shakily, his body pained and a bit broken from fighting his brother. _

'_**Hmph, as much as I would enjoy seeing your little friend over there be torn apart, I guess the emotional state should be fulfilled here. Okay, I'm going to give you some of my power for now, but remember, you better comfort that girl or else I'll kill her myself. I hate finding people to pity and being pitied.'**_

_Power surged through Gi's veins. He no longer felt pain, only anger. Tears still tinkled down his eyes as the hunter rushed at his brother. The infected man rammed his fist into the tank's back, finding the spine and grabbing hold of it. _

_Gi hefted his brother up and slammed his sibling head first into the ground, earning a nice cracking sound. He slammed his claw through the leg but was thrown back with a sweeping motion by his brother. The hunter growled dangerously before tackling into his brother, ramming the tank into the wall before sending a left hook into his brother's jaw. _

_The tank responded with a full uppercut and then a powerdrive into stove. The tank laughed loudly before hearing a snap and seeing his brother holding his arm in a twisted angle, the forearm twisted downward, exposing clear white bone._

_Gi secured his hand around the toughened mass of bone before digging his claws into his brother's chest; he lifted up the tank and flung his brother into the public cooking area. Before even blinking, the hunter roared and pounced across onto his brother's head and slammed his fist into his brother's face, knocking the tank unconscious. _

_Gi stood up and walked over to Alice, turning on a couple of stoves first. He knelt down and hugged the teenager, letting her cry into his chest. Though the girl resisted lightly, her hand managed to knock Gi's hood away. She looked up into his face and gasped. _

_The hunter patted her lightly before talking in a soft voice, soothing the girl. Picking the girl up, Gi made his way to the back entrance, radiating enough killer intent to choke a human, effectively repelling the hordes. _

_When Gi was right in front of the store, he lit a cigarette with his last match. Smoking only a little, the hunter set Alice down before walking over to the wall. He turned back to Alice to check on her before elbowing the asphalt barrier, and tossing his lit match inside into the opening, letting the burning stick sail into the cooking area. _

_Gi walked away slowly as his match went sailing through the air and into the active stove that emitted gas. When Gi picked Alice up again, the super market exploded. _

_Gi walked slowly back to the safe house as debris rained down. _

_When he entered, stone cold glares greeted him as he dragged two gym bags full of food, an unconscious teenager, and a shotgun through the narrow door with a broken foot and arm. Gi set the stuff he held down as he laid Alice down on a mattress. Some gasped at her condition while others gaped at his face. Bill was indifferent yet still pissed._

'_What the fuck is wrong with you? We asked Alice to go get some food, next thing we know infected come running. After a quick brawl of only fist and no guns, we hear this giant explosion and you drag your ass back here! We didn't tell you to blow the damn store up! We were about to-' _

_Before Bill could say anymore, he found himself against the wall with a claw to his throat. The old man couldn't move as he stared into the eyes of a killer. The unnerving red only made the man freeze. Somewhere, a poet sang. _

_**Peer into the endless red known as his eyes, and you shall find,**_

_**He will make you as stiff as stone, **_

_**He will make you as rooted as a tree, **_

_**His gaze will freeze your mind, but his glare will always bind.**_

_('Shut the fuck up hunter')_

_Gi glared hard at the old man before releasing him. The hunter could hear the cocking of guns, but ignored it. The hunter sat down and looked over to Alice's prone body. He shook his head weakly before grabbing a hold of his arm and forcefully pulling it into place. After he did the same with his leg, the hunter got up and walked out. _

_He stood alone as he stared at the burning building, hoping to hell his brother perished in the fire. Alas, his prayer went unheeded as he witnessed the hulking form retreat into the black. He sighed heavily before lighting another cigarette on a burning piece of debris, hoping to hell he would sleep tonight. He pulled his hood back up, shielding his head from the cold._

_Only when Gi considered going back in was when he heard someone exit. The hunter didn't turn around as the figure walked timidly up to him. Already the infected man could tell it was Alice, by her footsteps. _

'_Hey' _

'_Hey there yourself'_

'_Sorry, I couldn't come out earlier; I felt I needed to cry myself as did you.'_

'_I ain't crying.'_

'_Then why is your face red?'_

'…'

'_**Checkmate asshole. She got you.'**_

'_Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for saving me.'_

'_Think nothing of it; I wanted to hurt the bastard myself after what he did.'_

'_That's another thing…I…want…to………talk.......about.'_

_Gi turned around and stared at his friend. She was holding an arm to her face as she drooped to her knees, letting tears drip on the ground as she recalled her mother's screams. The hunter stood with his mouth agape, the cigarette falling out._

_The girl he swore to protect, the faithful little girl that he found that day, trapped in a closet with her arms and mouth bound, the same girl that always wore a smile and protected herself and everyone else with support fire, the same one who never showed fear when fighting an infected or dragging a partner to safety despite her own. The same one who never frowned or got angry and especially controled her emotions._

_Was crying herself to pieces. _

_The hunter quickly held her in his arms, letting his dry hoodie again serve as a tissue to her tears. He stood there; holding a crying teenager, glaring at any infected who dare even turn their head to his direction. He patted her gently, speaking soft words and soothing her crying form. _

'_Thank…you…Gi'_

'_**I swear if you don't help her, I'm going to fucking destroy your brain. I don't care if I'm going to die! Just make her stop crying!'**_

_Alice, are you okay now?'_

'_Yes'_

_'Do you miss your family?'_

_'No, beacuse you are my family.'_

'_Well, I have a thought that might……help it make it easier everyday.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Well, I was hoping you would let me…………adopt you?'_

'…'

'_So?'_

_Alice stopped shedding tears. She lifted her head up and stared at her protector. Her frown became smaller and soon, it turned into a smile._

'_Yes, I would like that!' _

_Gi smiled brightly, he stomped out the remainder of his cigarette and patted her on the head gently. The teenager grew happier and then dashed back inside before falling asleep, confusing everyone._

_Gi entered back later after securing a barrier against the infected. A wall of limbs and heads, held together with blood. He walked back inside to find everyone, minus Alice, playing poker with wagers. _

'_Hey, can I get a hand?' _

'_Sure, if you promise not to glare at us so you can look at our cards!' Everyone erupted in laughter, even Bill chuckled. _

'_So, no hard feelings about the earlier encounter?' _

'_Nah, we actually blame ourselves. Alice told us the story after you left and we felt kinda bad.' _

'_Hmph, you're gonna feel worse after I whoop your asses in poker!' _

'_Bring it on, asshole!' _

'_So…anyways, that's what you look like under the hood?'_

'_Yeah'_

'_That's fucked up. Here I thought we have this indestructible man, but turns out, you're a damn kid!' _

_Gi raised his eyebrows at Francis before pulling his hood down. The biker passed him a polished knife as the hunter checked his face. _

_The last time Gi had checked, his face was covered with a pale complex, his eyes bright as the sun while his nose broken. His cheeks and forehead was littered with acne or scars. Gi even noticed a boil and welt under his eye and nose. Gi's hair also was withered, grayish and almost dead like._

_Now, Gi looked more human. Though he still didn't recognize his face, he could tell he was at least decent. The facial scars disappeared, leaving only smooth skin. His hair was now at least a little healthier, and his eyes were reduced in brightness. The skin also was less pale and lighter in contrast. He could almost pass off as a human_

_Francis was wrong though. Gi looked a little around 19. He had no wrinkles present, his head average size for a man. His skin was clear of any acne or other teenage blemish. Most of all, Gi could see he had enough hair to be normal 19 year old. _

'_Francis, what's your definition of young?' ___

'A guy that doesn't have any fuzz on his chin or below the nose, basically someone without facial hair and I know you didn't shave even once.'

'_Okay, I guess your right.'_

'_Well, if you ladies are done talking about features. Let's play some cards!'_

_The remainder of the night was spent with the grown ups playing cards. Apparently, Bill and Louis sucked at being lucky seeing as they were left with only a can of meat and a shotgun with 7 shells each. Zoey was surprisingly lucky as she helped herself to some uzi ammo and a polished knife and a month worth of food. _

_Francis was a bit pissed at how he lost his favorite knife but still won regardless. The biker had gained a new sniper rifle with a month worth of ammo along with mostly everyone's sweets. Diana lost her shotgun, but gained an uzi and some ammo for her revolver._

_Gi was the second best card player. He had won the only medical pack, some painkillers, ammo for a pistol, a crappy shotgun (Bill found it and thought better than a pistol), and a kiss from Diana after she lost all her pistol ammo, but refused to part with anything else, best of all, of got an extra pack of cigarettes. _

'_I didn't know you smoked!' Bill exclaimed as he handed over a spare lighter and his last pack of smokes. _

'_Well, I started smoking after the whole Alice discovery crap. I think it had something to do with my first year as a freshman when some jackass made me smoke.' Gi lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the open window._

'_Besides, they almost make me look cool.'_

_'You sure are weird.'_

_'Well, I probably was when I turned, it's probably natural.'_

_After that, the group rested up for an extra day before moving out to the next town._

* * *

A/N: Well, R and R. I'm still working on the final flashback one


	18. Chapter 18: My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

Well anyways, sorry for the wait. I've been working on other projects and school work and tests have made me even more busy. But finally after a week of non-stop labor, I can upload chapter 18!

* * *

_Gi stood stock still as he peered tirelessly into the night. He was on watch duty and his only way to pass the time was to talk with his hunter side.__Still, Gi found the conservation always drifting back to his final stage, his lust._

'_**I'm telling you, go after that college girl. She's hot as they come during this time!' **_

_('Shut up please! I don't want to hear any of this!')_

'_**Okay fine. I didn't know you were that type of person anyways.'**_

_('What the hell are you talking about?')_

'_**I guess if you don't want the college one, you're after the smaller one.'**_

_('Okay, just for saying that. I'm going to mentally kick you in the nuts.')_

'_**Yeah right you don't know how to do---OOF!!!'**_

_('It's a shame I can't kill you.')_

'_**Heh, *Cough* you must have *Cough* tried before.'**_

_('That I did.')_

_Gi was so busy with his mental conservation; he failed to notice the moving figure behind him. The hunter was at ease, looking at the starry sky while communing with the infected side of his mind. The figure was about to pounce on Gi before having a gun shoved in their face._

'_Whoever you are, I hope you know it isn't safe or wise to sneak up on a hunter.'_

'_Hmph, can't take a little play?'_

_Diana seated herself next to the hunter, admiring the sky with him. She scooted closer for warmth, the hunter trying to control his feelings as the infected side tried to advance upon her. He scooted away, making the witch feel cold and hurt. _

'_Why are you so distant sometimes?' _

'_Because, I need to be or else I might hurt the ones I protect.'_

'_How can being far away protect someone? Get over here!' _

_The witch managed to grab Gi by the gruff of his collar and hold him down next to her as she marveled in warmth. The hunter himself was feeling relaxed and calm, that is, until his infected side decided to voice his opinion._

'_**C'mon man! She's right next to you! Just kiss her and I bet she'll be all yours!'**_

_('Hell no, I am not going to kiss her without her consent!')_

'_**Wuss'**_

_('Asshole')_

'_**Dickless freak'**_

_('Rapist')_

_Gi silently fought with his infected counterpart as Diana stared at his face, laced with confusion at why the hunter was moving and contorting his face in various ways to express shock and anger. She gently poked him in the stomach before shaking him slightly. Still the infected man didn't even flinch or move. Finally, the witch grew agitated and socked the hunter in the face, sending him flying. _

_She sighed in exhaustion before going back inside the safe house, sad at how he ignored her. The hunter was now troubled at how exasperated Diana looked when she entered and quickly dusted himself off before running after her, but the witch had locked the door and barred his entrance. _

_Giving up, the hunter walked back to his watch and lit a cigarette, blocking out his protesting infected counterpart. The moon shone bright as the scream of infected and roar of hordes died down. Infected were starting to regain human chrematistics such as sleep and it made Gi's job easier. _

_When night turned into day, the hunter knocked on the door and waited patiently to be let in. He finished smoking his 5__th__ cigarette before the door opened to reveal Diana dressed skimpily. Immediately, Gi grew red and tried to shield his eyes while his infected side wolf whistles at least 7 hundred times. _

'_What? Are you coming in or not?'_

'_Uhh, yeah sure, just let me, finish smoking one more cigarette.'_

'_Bullshit, you made me get out of bed for this? Get your ass in here!' _

_Diana repeated her action from last night and dragged Gi inside before slamming the door shut. She huffed angrily before running back upstairs to dress. The hunter walked shakily to a chair and seated himself as his embarrassing encounter ended. He tried with difficultly to quell the bulge in his pants. He slowly breathed as the others came downstairs and started breakfast while Alice came over and started to badger Gi._

'_Hey Gi, how come you didn't stay inside with us?' _

'_I had to keep watch after a damn smoker broke through. Don't believe me? Ask Diana.'_

_The witch was walking down the stairs while applying a bandage to her shoulder. Everyone could see a festering red gash that oozed blood and pus upon contact. The witch sighed as she finished the job and seated herself next to Gi. The hunter tried to avoid eye contact for the time being._

_After a hasty breakfast of eggs and sausage, the group geared up and left the safety of the building. The sun lighted their path as they bashed open windows and doors to search for medical supplies and more food._

_All infected hordes that came were decimated by Gi. The group wandered through the city, plundering the spoils of suburban homes while killing any straggling infected. _

_When the group reached the second safe house of the city, a hotel, the sun was already setting. Everyone rushed in but was dismayed to find only a few rooms were unoccupied. The rest had either debris or dead bodies that blocked the doorway completely or the entire room completely._

'_Well shit. This is going to be a problem. We have 7 people, and only 3 rooms. Gi, you don't guard tonight because we managed to clear the infected from the surrounding area so none can come even if we blast air horns so it's best you sleep tonight .' Bill muttered as he extinguished his final cigarette._

'_Well, I say Alice and Zoey get one room to them selves, the men share another, and the infected share the last.' Diana scoffed as she reloaded her shotgun. _

'_What! I ain't sharing a damn room with these two!' Francis pointed his gun at the other two men who dived out of the way in fear of being shot. _

'_Then you're going to have to share with Diana or me, and that probably isn't a good thing because we like to………snack heavily………before sleeping.' _

'_I don't give a crap! I can take it!' _

'_We snack on infected body parts. And we aren't quiet eaters.'_

'…'

'_Well? You want to share a room with us now? WE both got about half a man in our bags and we're waiting to dig in.' _

'_Okay then! Bill, Louis, lets get settled for the night!' Francis nervously walked into a room, followed by a chuckling Louis and Bill._

'_Well, good night guys.' Zoey murmured as she and Alice entered into their room. _

_Both infected looked at each other before walking into the upstairs room. The window was boarded and the room was relatively small. It had only room for a double bed, a washroom with a sink, toilet, and tub crammed together, and a desk. _

'_This hotel must have been crap for protection.' Diana said as she noted the stains on the floor and walls. It appeared to be a last stand in this room and judging by the lack of bodies, it seemed the victim did a horrible job. _

'_Well, you can have the bed. I sit on the desk and wait, I usually don't sleep that well.' _

'_No, you are not staying awake! Last time you did that, you were mauled by 3 tanks and a hunter for sleep walking!' _

'_Hey, I would have taken them if I managed to get my gun out!' _

'_Bullshit! You were getting your ass handed to you big time!' _

'_Fine, I'll sleep! But stay on your side! I don't want to wake up with an angry person who misunderstood.'_

'_Screw you!' _

'_Right back at you, you goddamn bitch!' _

'_Hey if you guys are done being children, can you shut the hell up. We're trying to sleep here!' Bill faint voice echoed as the two quieted down and slipped into bed. _

_Gi rolled to the far left while Diana stayed on the right. She curled up and fell asleep as the hunter remained staring at the ceiling, trying to calm his frazzled nerves and quiet his infected side. _

'_**Man, I love a woman who's feisty!' **_

_('Shut the fuck up please! I'm trying to sleep!)_

'_**Heh, no you're not! I'm gonna have my fun tonight!' **_

_(Wait what? Hey, what are you doing! Hey! Stop…that…no……I…won't……')_

******* (Skip the following part if you don't want to read lemon) *******

******* (Also, it might suck because it's my first one) *******

_(__**Hunter POV)**_

_**I smile viciously as my weak host faints. I relish the ability to control his mind. I turn silently over in the bed, gazing at my little…friend. She snores lightly while I scoot softly over to her. **_

_**While she sleeps, I marvel at her figure, taking in her curves and her slender body. My urge is growing stronger as does the scent of lust. She doesn't struggle as I gently twist her over to face me, slowly and carefully shredding her clothing. **_

_**Soon, she is drab in nothing more than a pink bra and panties. She moves slightly around, helping me remove any of the covers. I grin evilly as I simply remove the garments and marvel at her exposed skin. **_

_**Before I can do anything though, the little slut wakes up. I murmur shit quietly as I clamp my hand over her mouth and restrain her arms and legs. I can see her piercing yellow eyes dart over to me and her pupils scream anger and confusion. Before she had a chance, I managed to use her own clothing to bind her.**_

_**I chuckled at how she struggled but my grip was firm and so were her breast. I fondled and played with them for awhile until I grew bored. She was crying and I enjoyed the feeling of her tears running down my hand. She still struggled but I just tightened my grip and moved my hand down her body and proceeded to play with her navel region. **_

_**She tried to yell but I still held on tightly while playing, laughing at how she tried to resist the pleasure. Soon, my hand was coated fully with her juices, the taste delicious. I grinned madly as I removed my own clothing and gagged her with my under shirt. She still tried to break free but I held her still. I laugh evilly as I start to lick her. She cries even harder as I invade everything, going faster and faster until she finally climaxes into my mouth.**_

_**Just as I was about to enter her, my troublesome host wakes up. He growls in my mind and proceeds to use the same method I did. I release my little toy and concentrate on fighting him, but I was too late and his power overwhelmed me. I still laughed at how he regained his senses, his eyes taking in the work I did. I laugh loudly in his mind. **_

******* (End of Part 1 Lemon) *******

_(Gi's POV)_

_I managed to regain conscious in my mind. Seeing my infected side distracted with something, I focused my conscious to my own, effectively dispelling him from my body and letting me regain control. Still, the scene that greeted my eyes was that I didn't expect. _

_Diana was bound and gagged on the bed, her face showing signs of tears and abuse. I look at my hands, realizing the marks resemble mine. I look around, seeing myself undressed as Diana. I only pound my head in frustration at how my hunter side got the better of me. _

_I quickly dress and un-gag Diana, clamping her mouth shut as to not alert the others. I hold her tightly as I unbound her, trying to resist the urges of my hunter and the pain Diana keeps inflicting on my torso with her free claws. Thank god she doesn't have her gun!_

_I release my hold on her after threatening her to keep quiet. Her eyes show nothing but fear and loathe and I just ignore them as I quickly give Diana her clothes. She fumbles a minute before sitting in front of me, her eyes blazing with hate. _

_I get up and search through my hoodie, finding the piece of paper and handing it to Diana. The witch snatches it out of my hand before reading silently to herself. _

_(Normal POV)_

_While Diana reads the paper Gi's teacher handed to him, the hunter pulled out his handgun and loaded it. He made an incision on his arm and wrote on one of his blood pact sheets about why he was committing suicide. After finishing the letter, he aligned the handgun to his head and sighed deeply. _

_Before he could pull the trigger though, someone tackled him into the wall. The gun went sailed and landed softly onto the pile of bloody sheets. Gi managed to twist himself to see an angry Diana restraining his arms, her yellow eyes piercing into his soul. _

'_You idiot, why didn't you tell me about this earlier, I would have gladly helped you!' _

'_But…my hunter side almost raped you!' _

'_I know. But that wasn't you! I could see it in the eyes that he was someone else! Tell me Gi, do you really want to kill yourself for someone else's actions?'_

'_If it means protecting you or anyone else, then yes I'm willing to kill myself.' _

'_Gi *Sigh* Are you willing to kill yourself if it means killing me too?'_

'…_What?'_

'_I can't possibly live without you…'_

'_But…why?'_

'_Because, you were the one to help me, you were the one to protect me, and you are the one I love!'_

'…_Love?'_

_Diana blushes 3 shades of red when she realized what she just said. She quickly tries to hide this but Gi sees her blush and actually smiles despite the situation. Diana playfully punches him in the arm before retreating back into the bed, motioning for Gi when she pulls the covers back on._

'_Uh, what are you doing Diana?'_

'_Come…and see.' The once normal tone of voice is replaced with a more husky and sultry one._

_Slowly, Gi got up and walked slowly to the bed, reaching for the covers. He gripped them firmly before yanking them……and then proceeded to stare at the sight that greeted him for untold amounts of time. _

******* (Skip the following part if you don't want to read lemon) *******

(Gi's POV)

_Okay, so I know that I never really managed to look at a woman at before since I was busy ripping out guts and stuff. But in all seriousness! My brain shut down after I pulled the covers off Diana. The woman was freaking exposed!_

_Her bra was moved slightly higher to show off her breasts while her panties were bordering the dignity line! I must have turned 20 different shades of red! She had her eyes closed while blushing at me. She was smiling! I ran about a hundred thoughts in my head about what to do, but again I found myself on the spot when she freaking gets up and wraps her arms around me! _

_Like always, I tried to break free but she manages to pull me in for a long kiss! Hell, if heaven was like this, then I'm gonna turn pacifist right now! Her lips were as soft as feathers! I didn't even mind the fact that both of us are half-naked! I guess she must have felt the bulge in my pants because Diana broke away and smiled seductively before walking back to the bed while swaying her hips. _

_I lost control of everything as I get pulled into the bed with her and start to explore her mouth while we removed each other's last article of clothing. Next thing I know, she's on top of me. She whispers shyly how this is her first time before waiting for my response. What else can I do? She already has me drawn!_

_Without waiting anymore, she rams herself down and nearly cries out in pain. I get up slightly and hold her in a kiss to keep her quiet before I help her get used to the feeling. After a minute, Diana is happily bounding up and down on my shaft while creating as little noise as possible._

'_Oh god, it feels…amazing!' She starts to go faster and faster with each passing second._

_After about 20 minutes of this, she lets out a light squeal as her insides clench together and Diana feels her climax hit. I'm powerless to even try to stop my own and not long after, both of us are panting heavily. The witch then falls onto my chest, her breathing labored and her chest rising in slow rhythmic beats. _

_I smile happily before picking her head up by the chin and gazing into her eyes. I never seemed to notice how her silver hair blocked one of her shining yellow pupils. I smile even more before pulling her into a kiss, our tongues fighting each other for dominance. _

_Finally, after 30 minutes of French kissing, we both break free. Diana does that damn cute pout of hers before resting on my chest. I sigh in defeat as I pull the covers over us and fall into a deep sleep._

******* (End of Lemon) *******

_(Normal POV)_

_After the sun rose, the survivors all packed up and waited. Francis gingerly fingered the trigger on his shotgun while Louis zipped up the ammo and pain killers in his backpack. Bill lit another cigarette while checking and re-checking his gun for any problems every few minutes. Zoey tapped her foot impatiently while Alice loaded her gun and then holstered another pistol._

'_Okay, this is annoying! We have been waiting here for an hour! Why haven't those two come down yet?' Zoey yelled while banging her hands on the wall._

'_Zoey's right, Bill, you go and get them.' Francis responded almost on cue from Zoey's rant. _

'_Why doesn't the invincible biker who always goes on and on about how awesome he is go and get them? ' The others chuckled at how pale Francis was the other night when he heard some noises upstairs and thought they were the sounds of the two snacking on a human._

'_Uhh, fine. But if a hunter/smoker/boomer gets you, I ain't helping!' Francis roared angrily as he walked up the stairs and banged on the room._

'_Hey! Hello! Guys, are you in there? Fuck, if you guys better be dead or sick or I'm going to shoot both of you!' The biker then proceeded to kick open the door to find a scene. _

_Some clothes were strewn on the ground, while the bed was empty. The man growled angrily as he walked in and looked around. He was about to leave before he noticed a sheet of paper on the desk, signed in blood. Shaking his head in annoyance, Francis snatched it up and unfolded it. _

_The biker skimmed through the text written in blood while getting slightly more annoyed at how the words were so scratchy. After 5 minutes, he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. _

'_I freaking hate this.' Francis muttered loudly as he walked back downstairs and told the others what happened._

_Apparently the two infected had realized their love for each other and decided to go get married with Gi's teacher as the preacher and crap like that. The note just told them to go on ahead while they wrap this junk up and stuff. __Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and walked to the next area, cleansing it free of infected while waiting for the newly weds. _

* * *

A/N: Finally! I finished this god forsaken chapter! I spent several days rewriting and rethinking this chapter would play out. I been stuck on so many accounts but I finally finished! Anyways, the 2nd next chapter is the finale for THIS story. I'm going to work on my other stories for a bit then get back into L4D. Oh yeah, this is the last flashback chapter of the arc, man that was annoying!


	19. Chapter 19: The End is Nigh

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

Sorry for the long absence guys and gals, I just got wraped up into school and other stuff that I didn't have time to upload. Don't worry, since I graduate from 8th grade soon, I'm going to have a field day! Anyways, scroll down for that hunter goodness and leave a review.

* * *

'Okay, it's been 3 whole fucking months and the asshole is still sleeping! His ass is dead!' M punched a hole through the wall while walking down the hallway to his student's room, one of his sisters trailing behind.

'Brother! His heart rate and brain waves are still functioning! Why do you want to kill him now if he has a chance to live?' The witch brushed back some of her hair to reveal her two piercing yellow eyes.

'That bastard wasted my time, I thought he could become strong but now he's just deadweight! We wasted about 3 bags of IV to keep the idiot alive and he still isn't getting up!'

'I know you're angry at how he failed but at least give him another month!'

'Fuck that. His ass is dead!' M slammed open the door to the room, and promptly drew his sword.

During the 3 months, Gi was stabilized into a coma. His arm was bandaged and his organs were replaced with another infected outside. A heart rate machine was hooked up to him while an IV drop was nearby. After the first month, M decided it would have been smart to ACTUALLY use medical procedures on the hunter after it was apparently his wounds were serious.

"Look, the little bastard has been sleeping for too long. I can't accept this guy anymore. HE IS DYING TODAY!!!"

M walked briskly up to the prone hunter, pushed aside every machine and raised his blade. He grinned wildly as he poised it over his heart.

* * *

Chad gazed into the blackness of the night, admiring the dark features of the forest. Beside him was his original sniper rifle, hand crafted and made by his father 2 years ago. The rifle had a 20 bullet loading capacity, a laser infrared scope, and a wooden oak stock. The handle was oiled to perfection as the trigger, no signs of any jam possible.

His white T-shirt stained with blood and his cowboy pants were ruffled. The 7'5 man looked out into the horizon as his blonde hair flowed freely, his cowboy hat settled on a makeshift hook. Chad was always a fan of cowboys. Hell, the man even was wearing spurs on his boots.

Through years of hunting with his dad, Chad had developed several traits for survival for almost anything. As long as he had his father's rifle, he could get anything done. Except quiet a baby and find it some milk. Chad was currently watching over Bessie's son, James.

During the helicopter ride, Chad and Bessie had the unfortunate problem of being too close to the edge and when several smokers clung onto the side of the copter, making it suddenly swerve to the right, leading Bessie and James to go flying out the door. The others panicked but Chad grabbed one of the parachutes and dived after her, telling the others to go on.

Chad nose dived towards the screaming Bessie, grabbed a hold of her and then tugged on the strings. Both adults and baby landed safely into a clearing, where they remained to patch up some wounds and fight off any infected.

After an hour of walking, both survivors realized that they wouldn't get far during the night so Chad built a temporary shelter with rocks and trees. The two huddled under the shelter as they made shifts on night guard. The stillness of the night was calming until the piercing shriek of a frightened child shattered the silence. Bessie was trying her hardest to hush James while Chad fired rounds at incoming infected.

An hour of fighting later, the two tried to find any way to quiet James for a long period of time but ultimately failed as both realized they only bought guns and ammo, no food, no water, and no milk. Chad sighed in defeat as he tried rocking the baby to sleep as Bessie tried to go back to sleep. Chad laid the baby boy back into his makeshift bed before looking outside again.

With growing fear and intuition, Chad could only wonder how many infected were in the forest, how much bullets they had, and how long they could survive without any supplies. Chad sighed heavily, gazing into the black again as he pondered what to do. His mind only traveling back to the rooftop of Mercy hospital, the look of hopelessness on his friend's face as he struggled with the overwhelming infected, his hand inching closer and closer to the gun at his side.

Everyone heard the explosion, and everyone saw the crater, it was obvious. Infected hunter Gi, age 20, was dead.

* * *

Alice stared hopelessly at the ceiling. It was 6 hours ago when she was crying her heart out, 4 hours when they finally landed, and 2 hours since she was waiting for the rest of the group. The others had been quarantined in separate rooms while Diana was led away into a lab. She could only listen to the cries of pain as sounds of drills and the slicing of something resonate from the doorway.

Her clothes were torn and tattered. The red blouse she was wearing had turned brown from all the blood. The jeans she wore were ripped in various places, exposing her legs to the harsh cold. Her once normal sneakers were broken and close to falling apart. Yet she still had her ring. The teenager fingered the ring she had, it was given to her by her father. Her REAL father. Whenever she felt sad or just miserable, she would always rub it to try and feel better. To bad it wasn't working today.

After landing in the safe zone, everyone was dragged away for separate tests. Seeing as the 4 survivors had the immunity within them, they had to stay longer. Alice had tested negative for the infection as thus only had to wait for one of the adults to come pick her up. A soldier was put in charge of watching her.

Alice could only curl up on the provided sofa and cry silently as she remembered the scene on the hospital roof. She tried her hardest to remain silent but her sadness got the better of her and she wailed loudly as any newborn baby when spanked.

The teenage girl wished for her adopted father, yet all she did was cry more. Still she couldn't accept her foster father was dead.

She could only hope.

* * *

Diana breathed deeply as she tried to stop her body from shaking. When they first landed, a group of scientists had grabbed her and drugged her. Waking up on a table was the last thing she wanted to do after the crappy day she was having. Yet, the men only restrained her limbs and injected her with several different serums and such. Diana resisted the urge to cry for help as the treatment dragged on.

After a long time, the doctors finally turned to the operating section and went to work on her body, cells, skin, blood, and organ samples were removed from her as she laid there trying not to scream. Yet she could only suffer as the torturous pain dragged on and on through her body.

Finally, she could get a breath as the doctors ran several tests to finish whatever they were doing. It was a long time before she could finally even speak or move to say the least. As she stood up on her resting post, a man walked in holding a syringe.

Instinctively, she cowered as the man got near. Yet his eyes showed compassion and caring instead of ruthless hate or murder.

"Leave me alone!"

"Miss Diana, I'm going to ask you something. Do you know what this 'disease' that has caused such turmoil onto our world?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Not important, yet what is important is this." The doctor shone the needle to the light as he proclaimed his statement.

"What…what is that?"

"It is the cure to your sickness."

"What do you mean my sickness?"

"Miss Diana, I am a prestigious man of science. With a mere strand of hair I can instantly tell your 21."

Diana could only gaze dumb struck at the man as he continued.

"You see, I have spent my life trying to develop a cure to this 'disease'. I was one of the few to first see what happens when it comes into human contact. Ever since then, I have been trying to find a cure for it. Yet, my research was too slow as it spread around the world. But that didn't stop me. I armed myself, gathered my research and continued to study and look for answers. And I found a small part of it."

The doctor stopped to turn back to the needle, his eyes showing fascination as his discovery.

"You see, this here is the cure to the 'disease'. Yes you must be wondering why I haven't released it into the air and cure everyone out there. Well, it's a bit tricky. Turns out if the infected is smart, only then will the cure work. An example would be you. The tests we ran on you showed you positive for this cure."

"So, I will become human again?"

"Not quite. You see, this is only like a vaccine, instead of the full blown recovery I sought after, yet I could only come up with the right chemicals to turn the crazed part of the infection to normal. So in turn, some parts of your body will still be infected. But do not worry; you will have a sane mind."

"…So I will look and feel human?"

"You will sort of."

"Okay, I guess I'll take it."

Diana poised her arm forward to take the needle into her arm. The doctor gently injected her with the blood red serum, making sure every drop was injected into Diana. After her finished, he got up and switched off the lights. He could almost feel the questioning glance he got before he spoke.

"The serum will take effect in a few moments. During that time, you will most likely be knocked unconscious.

"Is…has there…any chance it has backfired?"

"Quite a few times, some patients had died." The doctor muttered before his eyes widened. He didn't mean to say the last part of his sentence. Acting quickly, he slammed the door shut before the witch could reach him.

"I'm sorry, but we will see the results in the morning."

The doctor then walked away.

* * *

Francis took another shot into his left arm, not even wincing as the cold metal pierced his skin. Only making a slight face in distaste, the biker quickly pushed the male doctor away before jumping off the operating table. He had spent 4 hours in this hellhole; he didn't want to spend here any longer.

"How is it that you don't feel anything when you get a booster shot?" Whined Zoey as she rubbed her sore forearm.

"Not my fault some people don't grow up."

"Go to hell you piece of shit."

"Oh my bad old man, you're a special case. You grew old, never grew up."

The veteran and biker had a standoff as both glared heavy daggers into each other's eyes. Zoey pushed them away from each other before pushing them along to the outside. Louis was waiting for them as he was tested clear first. Everyone had a recount of what they experienced in the clearing zone before walking into the sunshine.

"You know, we would have never gotten here if it weren't for…him."

"I know Zoey, we own that guy our lives."

"Yeah, he was one hell of a killer, almost better than me."

"Yeah, the 'Invincible Francis' saved the day when that damn tank broke into our safe house and started to destroy things."

"Shut it old man!"

The two men were at each other's necks but Zoey got between them again and pushed each other away.

"Seriously guys, we got to at least honor him. C'mon let's have a moment of silence."

The four bowed their heads and remained silent for a few minutes.

"I'm hungry."

"Francis!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, short but I needed some time to open up for one hell of a finale. Okay people the end is here! Next chapter **IS THE FINAL CHAPTER.**


	20. Chapter 20: Loose Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D

Computer broke down, vacation was a bitch, and now I have to redo everything. I'm sorry for the wait but enjoy the last chapter of TBToAH and wait for the sequel that already if possible has been filling my brain with nothing but scenes.

* * *

M stood at the tall tower his parents constructed. Helicopters passed overhead dropped soldiers by the dozens, all of them coming at his home. Without blinking, the man fired several shots at the incoming crowd, blowing apart heads before sounding the alarm and alerting his family.

The eldest of his sisters greeted him as he hopped off the tower. She nodded towards him before bringing up a machine gun and loading it. The shrieks and screams of infected soon followed heavy gunfire as war raged on.

Whatever happening, the remaining humans were making a move.

Miles away, a dirt mound shook and rumbled. The infected close by, curiosity still lingering in their feeble minds, rushed at the ground, intent on claiming whatever it was. A clawed arm shot up through the Earth, impaling a hapless infected man through the face as the mound gave way to another man.

Slowly rising, the buried man arose fully, staring at the surrounding infected. The clothing the buried person wore was now torn and ragged but still, the hood perfectly shielding his face from anything. As he closed his eyes, a primal blood lust arose, snaking its way through the hunter's system before finally reaching the head.

Tilting back his head, the hooded man roared before charging at the infected around him. Tearing into a man with his claws and then ripping cleanly through more victims, the hooded figure soon started to dig into his killing more heartily, ripping out hearts or shredding faces.

When the final infected zombie fell down, dead and mutilated, the hooded figure roared again, collapsing to his knees as his arms shook. Closing his eyes, the figure growled in pain as his claws started to change. At first, nothing appeared to be happening, but soon the claws grew. The nails grew sharper and longer, turning into talons. By sheer force of will, the hunter stopped his growing weapons, but now at a deadly 4 feet long and just as sharp.

Standing up and staring at his hands, the figure growled in confusion before swiping at a tree close by, nearly blinking in surprise as he cleanly cleaved through more than half way through the trunk. A evil gleam developed in his eyes and the hunter chuckled.

But as always, his fun was short lived as sounds of struggle reached his trained ears. Focusing in the general direction of the noise, the figure made out the distinct noise of growls, roars, shrieks, and gunfire. A feeling echoed inside him, like it drove him towards the fight.

Clutching his head in pain, the figure stumble in a drunken fashion over to a pond nearby and collapsed just before the borderline. Staring down into the water, the figure removed his hood and glared at his own reflection.

**_"Who...am I?"_** He said before pulling up his hood.

Another feeling erupted within the man's system, driving him into the ground from pain. Suddenly his mind was filled with blurry thoughts and fuzzy memories. Standing up, the man roared as he realized he still didn't know his own name.

Glaring off into the distance of the noises, he pounced forward, landing on a tree branch before growling again. Something was waiting for him in the distance, something precious and dear.

_"I'm coming for you M, and you better be ready, because when I find you, I'm going to tear off your arms and beat the living hell out of you with them."_

_

* * *

_

In a white hospital room, a single figure was lain atop a crisp clean bed. A heart monitor was hooked up to her wrist, the steady beeping showed that she was still alive. A nurse stepped in and replaced the IV bag, sighing as she did so.

Making sure the machines were correctly hooked up and checked to see any signs of awakening, the nurse stared solemnly at the sleeping form before walking out the door. As the day wore on, the sleeping form showed no signs of awakening.

In her mind, a flurry of images and memories flashed back and forth like a slideshow. Her face contorted into different expressions of joy, pain, sadness, and even embarrassment. A blush developed tinged her cheeks and remained there as she keep watching her vulgar act of love and lust towards her lover.

But as the memory continued, so did her senses. As she finally felt her release, she opened her eyes wide and glanced around. Blushing deeply at the stain now adorning the sheets, the woman slowly worked out her stiff muscles before fully standing up.

Peering down at the hospital gown that covered her body, the woman trembled a bit feeling slightly cold. As she stumbled to the bathroom and stripped before taking a relaxing hot shower. Draping a towel around herself, the woman wiped some steam away from the small mirror kept in the bathroom.

As she looked at her own reflection, she gasped and nearly screamed. The face she saw was different, a flurry of memories of her old face and her past time in the outside world made her fall back in shock.

This time, she really did scream.

* * *

Chad growled as he fired at the incoming infected. The makeshift home he made for Bessie and James was starting to crumple from the mass of infected running on the roof. Running and shooting, Chad found himself panicking as one of his guns clicked empty.

Tossing the now useless firearm away, he opted to save ammo and just run, ignoring the screams of the infected as they gave chase. A smoker lashed it's tongue at him, attempting to trip him. Missing by only an inch, Chad had his revenge by blowing a new hole in the infected's face with his rifle.

Returning to the task at hand, Chad climbed up the steep hill to where Bessie awaited. As infected crawled up behind him, Chad cursed as he could actually feel the infected beneath him. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a grenade and pulled the pin before dropping down below him.

As the resulting explosion tore apart many infected in a big bang of fiery pain and death, the shooter found that his attack would backfire in a few seconds. As more infected sounds were heard, the man starting using more and more colorful words to describe his current situation.

Finally reaching the top, he could see Bessie almost suffering from a nervous breakdown as James continued to whine and cry as loud as his lungs would allow. Growling in frustration as Chad peered over the other side of the hill, he had to visibly restrain himself from yelling out to the heavens with his curses.

They were surrounded, the infected neared, and he was out of bullets.

* * *

Francis, Zoey, Bill, Louis and Alice all found themselves in an empty apartment building. The survivors all explored the cramped living quarters they now possessed. Francis, after claiming dips on one of the rooms that had a view of the outside, rushed into the kitchen and opened the fringe.

Indulging in the canned goods and milk, the biker happily managed to eat nearly the remaining food left for everyone. Zoey walked in on him slipping the last piece of bread in between his large mouth and scowled at him.

"Francis! That was supposed to last us the rest of the week!"

"Hey, not my fault I'm hungry. Last time we got something to eat was when we were pinned at the fucking hospital!"

"Hey Francis, watch your dang mouth." Bill said as he looked over to Alice.

The little girl was still in some state of mind numbing shock and as such, withdrew herself onto the living room couch. Hugging her knees close to her chest, the little girl tried hard not to cry as she realized that her adoptive father was gone. Lost in thought, she didn't realize someone was touching her shoulder until said person spoke.

"You know, sulking around isn't going to do anything good for yer' health kid." Bill said as he let a cigarette dangle loosely from his mouth.

"I know Bill, but it still hurts..." The teenage girl replied as she shifted around so she was laying down on her side.

Bill muttered something about food before walking back to the 4 survivors. Louis had managed to salvage some food in the survivor pack he still carried and handed Zoey and Bill some of the leftover canned goods he kept. He ignored Francis and the glare he was giving him for hoarding so much food. As 3 out of the 4 survivors slowly ate, they each stared at the girl before staring at each other.

Something had to be done.

* * *

The hooded figure roared as he landed. Before him stood a destroyed field, littered with limbs and entrails. Bodies were piled in a corner while the blood seeped into the ground. The figure roared again, sticking his head into the air and taking a heavy whiff of air. Amidst the smell of death and decay, the figure could trace a fainter scent that was all too familiar to him.

The scent of a fellow hunter.

Bounding off into the field, the figure closed his eyes, taking short deep breaths as the faint smell grew close. Landing as quietly as only a hunter could, the figure snuck behind a run down shed that probably held farming tools for the field. Peering around the corner of his cover, the figure could see another hunter standing amidst the pile of dead, looking around like it was trying to find something. The figure growled menacingly, stepping out from his hiding place and traveling on all fours toward his target.

"M! I've come for your blood!"He shouted.

"Who the fuck are you?" The hunter shouted as it twirled around.

"Your **death!**" The figure growled in response.

Jumping off from the ground, the figure clawed at the hunter. The latter in turn jumped to the side before pouncing forward in an attempt to pin their attacker. The figure pounced first, slamming into the hunter and wrestled it to the ground. Baring his teeth like a wild animal, the hunter extended its claws and raised his arm to strike the creature pinned beneath him. The clouds overhead passed lazily by, the moonlight shifting as it went. The light soon caught the claws in its brilliance and made them shine like polished glass. The figure growled again, looking at his prey one last time.

The red eyes of any hunter, the brown hair that was a tangle mess on his prey's face, the beige hoodie unzipped they wore along with blue jeans, the white shirt that hugged the hunter's curves, the plain shoes it wore, the...HUH?

The figure immediately backed off and stared at his prey. M was a male, a cold hard proven fact when the infected teacher undressed himself and dressed his wounds. The figure knew for sure M WAS A MAN. This hunter, it...she, was obviously not. The female hunter growled loudly, her red eyes flaring as she zipped her hoodie up and bared her claws.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but no one does that to me and gets away with a limb intact!"

With one last roar, she charged.

* * *

Diana was scared. She was crying like she did back when she was alone. Before the group found her, before Gi found her. Right now, she was in the fetal position on the bed she was only laying in moments ago. A doctor and nurse had found her in a mild shock as she took in her new face. The old pale skin and ominously lowing eyes were gone. Instead, she had a lighter complexion and her pupils were yellow. The white messy hair of hers now seemed to regain some health and no longer looked wirely or tangled together. She spent 20 minutes staring at her mirror reflection before looking down at her hands. The nails were no longer sharp and was no longer than any average human's fingernails.

All of this, was a head rush that could cause anyone to scream. Being so familiar and accepting of one's infected look and suddenly you get a second chance to look like a human as possible? Who wouldn't be surprised? Diana certainly was. Numb with the realization followed by the thought that Gi could have been turned 'normal', drove her nearly insane. The doctor, finally after looking through several charts and discussing with the nurse, approached the former witch with much caution.

"Miss...Giovanni Diana, I have something of the utmost importance to tell you."

The former witch slowly uncurled herself and glared at the doctor.

"What could possibly be more shocking and important then coping with my new 'transformation'?"

"You're pregnant."

She blinked and spoke out in a shaking voice. "Wh-What?"

* * *

Chad cursed with every colorful word that came to him. He was currently in what most people would call 'hell in a hand basket'. Out of bullets and out of cover, he was bare fist brawling the infected for God's sake! He and Bessie managed to run and find a small reprieve from the contast hordes of infected. Still, without any guns, running into a tank or witch would mean that the 3 humans would practically be screwed big time. But, within it all, Chad found strength in protecting someone. Tackling an infected stupid enough to grab the mother of a baby boy, the man tripped the infected zombie and dispatched it quickly with a curb stomp to the skull. Wiping away the blood and guts that splattered onto his face, the man quickly grabbed Bessie by the hand again and rushed her towards the city.

The morning sun finally peaked its bleary rays and shined down on the infected wandering around. Chad breathed more lightly now that he didn't have to keep a sharp eye out in the dark corners or spaces to make sure nothing would pop out and grab him or Bessie. Still, the lack of sleep coupled with fighting off hordes of infected with his bare hands was starting to get to him. His pace was much slower, and his breathing was becoming more labored.

_"If this keeps up, I'm going to fucking collapse! I need to get to the next damn shelter!" _Chad thought as he dragged Bessie along as quickly as he could.

Just as the three survivors reached an open street, the telltale signs of infected disappeared. No more shrieks or roars, no shuffling feet or moving figures in the distance. The street was devoid of any life besides the moving trio of survivors.

"Thanks God, finally some peace from those damn infected!" Bessie said.

"Bessie! Don't say that! If you say things like that, something bad is bound to happen!"

"Chad, relax. You don't have to be on guard so much anymore, the infected are gone for now."

"Just because you can't see them, does not mean they aren't there."

The man sighed deeply before walking with a brisk pace. He had to admit, the quiet allowed him to relax his aching legs and finally breathe normally again. It was just that he hoped that God would see him through and not send anymore pains in his path of survival. The trio continued on in silence, Bessie humming a soft tune to soothe the baby in her arms.

Just as the bright sun shines at its peak, everything falls downhill.

A tongue slithers out from whatever hiding place it was occupying, quickly but quietly chasing after the three. With a burst of speed, the slimy appendage wraped around Chad's leg and tugged, sending the man tumbling to the ground. With a grunt of pain, the man tried to pick himself up but found his body being strongly pulled. Growling in anger, Chad picked up a rock near him and smashed it against the tongue. Just as he thought his assualt upon the slimy appendage was working, another infected stumbled out from an alley and looked at him.

The infected had its torso tightly encased in a set of bandages and white cloth that bound its arms to its chest. The infected was nearly pale as the moon and skin was dangling off its face. Chad stared on in horror at the scary looking infected just as it opened its mouth and screamed. After the ringing of his ears finally stopped, Chad noticed, with growing fear and horror, a new sound. The sound of feet thumping against the ground. The sound of thousands of infected.

The sound of a HORDE.

* * *

"What the hell are you telling us?" Bill nearly yelled at the man before them.

The man, dressed in a business suit that was surprisingly in good shape and not wrinkled, leaned back in his chair before addressing the four would-be survivors.

"It's simple really, I want you four to go back out into the wastelands as a special scavenger team. It helps that you all worked together before and have experience with the infected." The man calmly said.

"We just spent the last damn month getting out of the wastes! Why in the holy hell would we want to go back?" Francis yelled at the man. Zoey and Louis stood by with similar thoughts.

"People, please, you must understand. Our supplies are dwindling as it is. We have teams of specialists trained to go out into the infected lands and secure such supplies for us all. Sadly, we could never go past a certain area..."

"Lemme guess, it's the place that we went through to get to safety isn't it?"

"Bravo my good soldier, you won yourself a packet of cigarettes." The man said as he tossed Bill a carton filled with cigarettes.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want us five, a war veteran, a biker, an accountant, a college student and a young girl, to backtrack into the infected areas we just spent the last 2 months fighting our way through to get out of and get some supplies?" Zoey said with little control to how disrespectful she sounded.

"That's the gist of it all my friend. Any questions?" The man said with a smile that annoyed everyone to no end.

"Just one. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Francis screamed at the man.

"Well, seeing as I openly betted upon myself to fight my way through a horde with nothing but my bare knuckles, I would say yes, yes I am out of my mind."

Everyone in the room stared at the man like he had just grown a second head. The man in question only chuckled as he pulled out a flask from the bottom of his drawer and took a swig before replacing the object.

Zoey was heard to grumble. "Dear God, it's like moving from one part of hell to a less painful but still hellish place."

By the end of the meeting, the four survivors had found out that their 'safe' place was nothing more than a hoax.

* * *

Towering above the female hunter below him, the figure growled as he planted his foot into the girl's neck and causally pointed the tip of his enlarged claw at the girl's forehead. The figure's eyes softened, the glare turning into a look of pity as he removed his foot and shrank his claws back. Turning around, he walked away and picked up his discarded hoodie. The article of clothing was discarded mid-way into the fight, not a single scratch adorning the red stained jacket. Slipping the hood on, the figure turned to see the girl stare at him with confusion. Not uttering a single word, the figure leapt away, intent on finding his quarry and ripping them apart.

Before the figure could even land on the ground again, a tongue lashed out from somewhere and wrapped itself around the figure's arm, tugging on the apendage to try and drag it along into the shadows where the slimy tongue originated. Gripping the slimy weapon of the smoker, the figure yanked hard and pulled forward the infected boil riddled indiviual. As the smoker came flying at him, the figure was about to launch a clawed haymaker at the foolish undead when his red glowing eyes caught the familiar clothing adorning the tongue wielding infected. With a low growl, the figure opened his palm instead and caught the smoker by it's throat, his hood covering his face as the smoker in his grasp struggled and wiggled, trying to break free and breathe.

"Tell me, where is your brother M?"

The shocked look that briefly glanced over the figure's face told all as the figure tightened his grip.

"Where. Is. He?" With each word spoken, the hunter tightened his grip to the extent that the smoker feared his neck would be broken.

Weakly grabbing onto the hunter's hand and trying to pull away his fingers, the smoker started to choke and cough out small plumes of smoke as the breath was being choked out of him. Just as the smoker was whispering in his head a final prayer, the pressure cutting off sweet oxygen flow to his lungs was removed and he fell flat on his ass. Taking in heavy gulps of air like there was someone going to steal it from him, the smoker inhaled as much oxygen as he could before fleeing as fast as his legs could carry him.

The figure stood up straight as he growled out a low and meancing noise. Another flash of memories and smells just hit him and he growled again. M would wait for his death. For now, the figure had a new mission, something that was more important right now.

The smell of his family was close and the figure roared out as he pounced into the air. Soaring high and low, the figure landed in a clearing where a tank was bashing apart infected left and right. The abnormal size of its muscles and legs already set it apart from the rest of its kind and the figure growled out at the large infected monster as his claws grew back to the talons. The tank turned, wondering what foolish hunter dare intrude on his savage beating of the dim witted infected. The tank's red eyes grew wide as the former human took in the sight of something he never expected to see again.

Standing tall and armed with talons stood his brother, Gi.

* * *

The horde acted as one, running towards the still breathing humans. With fericious roars and teriffying shouts, the horde charged with reckless abandon at them. Chad, frozen stock still with fear, only gulped as he surveyed the vast amount of undead that charged at him. There were maybe hundreds, thousands even! The man quickly shook off the fear gripping his body like a vice and grabbed Bessie and started running. The duo and baby ran through backyards, through houses, and through neighborhoods. The infected never changed course and continued to follow them.

Into the darkness the three humans ran through, no longer caring as the wails of a witch echoed all around or the grotesque bubbling noise of a boomer. As they ran and ran through anywhere to try and escape, Chad felt his legs weaken and become fragile like glass. The pain was roaring and slamming into his skull, begging his body to stop and rest. Chad could not, as this would lead to precious minutes or even seconds of wasted escape time. As the trio zoomed everywhere in the town, the roars of infected only grew louder. Realizing that they could be running until their legs gave out was what seemed like their only option, Chad decided that there was only truly one easy way out of this.

He would have to commit suicide for all three of them as painlessly as possible.

Yet the man couldn't bring himself to do it. He had grown to love Bessie and wanted to protect as much as possible. The mere thought of hurting her was just to foreign for him.

Still, the Gods found hurmor and entertainment at what happened next.

A tank with only one enlarged arm smashed through one of the smaller houses and roared loudly as it tackled Chad. Colliding with a street pole, the deformed tank took fun in smashing Chad into the ground. Bessie stared at this with morbid fascination at the new infected creature before she heard gurgling noises. At first, she suspected a boomer but dimissed the idea when she felt the stinging pain of acid touch her legs. Leaping out of the way as quickly as possible, Bessie managed to unintentionally bump into a sickly looking female infected that was missing a lower jaw.

Backing up in horror and clutching James tightly to her chest, Bessie did what any reasonable mother/person would have done in that situation.

She ran like hell.

Only to go 2 feet before a smoker's tongue wrapped tightly around her chest, constricting both her and James, and started to drag her towards one of the houses. Chad saw this and his eyes widened in extreme panic. Despite the continued beatings into the ground, the man tried to feeblely pound upon the enlarged fist that held him tightly like a vice and kept slamming him into the cold ground. Chad could see Bessie start to turn purple and his strength was fading. The blackness started to creep along in his vision like death itself.

_'No...I can't die! I...can't...die..' _Chad felt his thoughts slip slowly.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a shot was fired. The deformed tank roared and dropped Chad as the infected turned around, ready to dive tackle the son of a bitch that dare hurt him. Instead, he got a face full of buckshot as someone holding what looked to be an improvised shotgun pulled the trigger. The beast roared and actually back pedaled a bit but the shooter didn't relent as he kept firing. Behind him, the acid spitting infected female got ready to gurgle up another mess but stopped and felt it's throat get shredded. Someone had rammed a fire axe into it.

Chad was unsteady as he got up off the ground and felt his vision become fuzzy and blurred. Yet a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him along, a voice barking at him to run. Chad felt his body respond while his mind felt numb and unresponsive. Still, he ran like hell. Chad realized that Bessie had somehow gotten ahead of him while another guy flanked him on his right. The one who had attacked the deformed tank had ditched the shotgun and was now firing like crazy with two pistols. The one who got rid of the spitting female only kept hacking and slashing as everyone ran. Chad took a quick glance around and found that four people were now with him and Bessie.

The six of them ran into a building and the person with the fire axe jammed her weapon into the door's hatch, barring the many infected out. Without waiting to see how long the door held, the six of them ran away. Chad felt himself become relieved as he realized that these four were friends with guns. Definately a plus and it reminded him of the good old four people and their adventures with the hunter. Yes, the hunter that died saving them. Chad shook off the thoughts and continued on, making sure that he didn't lag behind. The six and baby ran through the bottom floor relatively quickly and before long, one of them shouted out.

"Hey everyone! There's the safehouse!"

With the shout of those words, distaser struck.

A witch stumbled out at the same moment one of the four said that. Bessie had turned her head and was distracted long enough to run straight into the witch. The infected female immediately sprung into action and started to claw at Bessie. The mother managed to dodge away and when she got up, Chad noticed she was missing something straight away.

James had been thrown to the side and had formed a little puddle of blood. The baby made no sound of movement.

Besside beheld this scene with growing terror and just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. It was replaced with righteous fury.

"OH, YOU DID NOT JUST KILL MY BABY YOU BITCH!"

Bessie charged directly at the witch who had the decency to shrink in terror. Both of them collided into a room and kept going. Chad ran over just in time to see the both of them crash right out the window. He ran over and peered over to see a long drop directly into a horde of infected. Chad feebly reached out of the window with his hand and cried out loud as he could.

"BESSIE!"

Chad felt himself be torn from the window by something. At first, he suspected it to be one of the survivors but realized it was something different when he felt something climb atop his shoulders and start giggling like madly as it directed Chad. The man felt like a puppet on strings as the now obvious infected gave off a victory screech as it rode him and directed him into the walls and any other solid obscaltes. Chad felt his strength waning and this time he didn't fight back.

The infected drove him hard against a door hard enough to crash through the wooden structure and that was when he felt himself black out. The infected hopped off of it's ride and grunted in satisfaction at the damage it had done. When it turned to look for more victims, someone stood before the infected with a baseball bat. The last thing the infected got to see before dying was someone beating the shit out of him. The four surrounded the prone body of Chad and the biggest man grabbed him and hefted him in a fireman's carry.

They all quickly ran into the safe house close by, hoping to get to the helicopter tomorrow.

* * *

"**So you're still alive foolish brother?**"

"..."

"**Heh, I knew I should have bashed apart your head before throwing you off that damn hospital. Oh well, I won't the same mistake twice**."

With a loud roar the tank charged with reckless abandon, thinking that his massive girth would shield him from any attacks from his brother. Instead, the tank found himself surprised when the hunter crouched down and leapt forward with murder in his red gleaming eyes. Both brothers met head on and Gi was more agile that he got first strike. The tank wheeled back from the pain as three long claw marks appeared on its face. Gi didn't relent as he continued a savage assault on what he used to think as family. The tank was getting torn apart as Gi charged again at his brother and started to slash and swipe at any part of the tank.

Surrounding infected looked on with fascination as the two special infected duked it out. Gi was in the midst of cutting off his brother's arm when a tongue wrapped around his neck and tightened. Not even bothered, the hunter instead cut himself free and grabbed the other end before it could recede and yanked hard. Out from the bushes came his sister flying at a break neck speed. Timing his attack, Gi pounced at his sister and collided with her in mid-air where he grabbed her face and pushed down. The result was Gi's sister getting a devasting smash against the ground in the back of the head.

As Gi stood atop his sister, he raised one claw to finish it but was interrupted as a heavy chunk of earth knocked into him from behind. The force was enough to send him flying and Gi growled as he stood up again. Before him, his family gathered together. All humanity lost as they all looked at Gi with heavy blood lust. The hunter looked back with a glare equal to the hate he felt, his eyes turning crisimon red and his claws sharpening even more. Carefully, Gi pulled his hood over his face and tightened it, no longer wishing to see his family. All at once, everyone roared to the heavens.

Gi only laughed shortly after, his sense of self-perversation long gone. Charging forward, the hunter met his brother head on first. As both siblings charged at each other, the sister uncurled her tongue and got ready to whip at her brother while mother circled slowly around. Father gurgled and moaned a bit before his cheeks started to swell. Both brothers knocked into each other and got into a deadlock. The tank expected to easily crush his brother and tear him apart with his massive strength but instead, he found himself struggling to even maintain his ground.

Gi actually swung up on his brother's arms and kicked him in the face, causing the large infected to tumble over. His sister let loose her tongue but Gi only timed his grab enough to catch her tongue in his hand. With a slight jerk, his sister came flying at him and Gi only smiled as he wrapped his claws around his sister's throat and slowly started to throttle her. His mother came at him from the side to try and slash him off his sister. Gi only smirked as he backflipped and dodged her attack.

Behind his mother, Gi rammed his hand through her chest and tore out her heart.

The still beating organ squirmed in his hand as he held it in front of his mother's face as the witch gasped her last breath.

"I...never loved...you." The witch said as her body slacked.

Gi only crushed the heart in his hand and wipe away all the mush on his mother's corpse.

A roar behind him alerted him to his father charging at him as the skinny man vomited a huge thick amount of disgusting green waste matter. Gi dodged easily and landed gracefully behind his father. The boomer infected was sobbing as it clutched the unmoving body of his wife, cold lifeless eyes staring ahead. Gi didn't even blink as he wretched a gun from a nearby dead marine and fired it at his father. His brother suddenly jumped from the side and took the shots to his enormous body. The tank roared as he thumped his chest and charged forward.

"I can see your weakness brother." Gi stated simply.

Within the blink of an eye, Gi had closed the distance between the two and rammed his hand through his brother's massive frame. The tank stumbled and then struggled to get away, wondering why he couldn't move. Gi only calmly held him down as he lifted up his mutated brother and pushed him to the side, gunning down his father in his throbs of sadness. The bomber screamed in pain before his body exploded, a thick greenish gas clouding the area. No infected came and surged around the area and when the gas cleared, only the bottom half of his father remained.

**"You! You heartless bastard! How can you kill mom and dad without so much as blinking an eye?" **

"Because, you guys were the one who showed me. You showed me that my family died long ago and that I would be DAMNED if I let freak spirits do as they pleased within their bodies."

His brother tried to retort but Gi rammed a grenade into his brother's open maw. The younger sibling looked at his brother sadly, his first signs of emotion, before slicing through his brother's neck. The head rolled off, eyes frozen in shock. Gi only tossed the massive body away and punted the head away, the explosion following just seconds before it hit the ground. The hunter stood by himself, knowing that his sister was still watching him, biding her time to attack. He yawned loudly as her tongue shot out and tried to spike through him. The hunter dodged and hopped away towards an abandoned building close by, live generators still fizzling with energy.

His sister made another shot at him and the hunter waited for the appendage to get closer. Just when it was about to touch him, he side stepped and impaled an iron pipe through his sister's tongue into one of the generators. Electricity sparked and traveled down the long tongue and made the smoker scream in pain for several moments before the tongue slackened and fell to the ground.

It was over, his family was dead.

"..." Gi didn't say anything as he dropped to his knees. "My family...please...do not wait for me." He said simply before rising.

The hunter looked about him. Chaos and death was everywhere, not a single patch of land unmarred by the vast amount of death everywhere.

"...It seems...my time is not yet done." Sun light peaked over the horizon. "I guess...so long as there is people to protect..." Gi stood tall and flexed his arms.

**"I will hunt."**

The hunter disappeared by jumping away into the sunlight.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. Sorry it took so freaking long but I did this story when I was only in 7th grade and as I look back now, I realized I made the mistake of randomly just typing whatever came into my head. I had no actual plot line, no actual plan on how to do this story, just a creative sense of mind and a computer. Now that I'm back, I've decided to take a little break from typing about gore and blood and move on to do some oneshots or maybe some other genres. Don't worry, there will be a sequel and it will be epic. I promise you that. I thank you all who stuck with the story and reviewed and favorited it.

Peace out.


End file.
